


i've told a million lies but now i tell a single truth

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Both the Tomlinson and Styles family are mentioned, M/M, There is smut eventually, This is the longest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasn't been able to escape Louis. Despite him being at all his games, he is in all but one of his classes. Turns out he is a senior too and he is very smart. He is quiet and reserved at school but outside school when they hang out on weekends, he is such a nice, funny, sassy, smart, confident and pretty person and Harry can't get enough. It is only like 3 months but it still feel like a lot more. He has fallen hard.</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>High School AU. Harry is a Senior basketball player and Louis is a Senior gymnast. They fall in love.</p><p>Title from:- I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've told a million lies but now i tell a single truth

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. I know nothing of the American School System as I am an Australian so I apologise for any inaccuracies. I tried to use Google to find info but it was to no avail
> 
> 2\. There is some homophobic slurs used so please be wary of them. I do not use them myself but it was used for the sake of this story. It is only used possibly 3-4 in the first section so you can skip that if you like.

** _PLEASE READ THE NOTES!!!_ **

 

Harry first notices the boy at his first game of the new season. He is on the bench when he walks in with a flock of girls in the same uniform. He is guessing they are the cheerleaders. He is wrong when his coach, Mr Millard, announces to them that they are the gymnast team and they will be doing the crowd hyping instead of the cheerleaders as they are in charge of the football games this year. The Gymnast Coach tells the girls and boy to get into first position and Harry is blow away. Gymnast boy has his leg above his head. _Holy shit_ , he is flexible. Why has he never seen this boy before? Where has he been hiding?  
"Is that a boy? Doing gymnastics?" His team mate Chris scoffs out loud.  
"Yeah. What a fucking faggot." His other team mate Brian replies and Harry sees red. He hates it when people call gays faggots. He himself being gay makes it all the more offensive.  
"I would really like it if you refrained from using that offensive slang, thank you." Harry spits out calmly. He doesn't want to cause a fight.  
"Forget you were one of them, Styles. I'm still surprised Millard let you and Payne on the team." Brian snides back.  
"He let me on the team because I can play Basket ball. He let me on the team because I was top of the try-out list. My sexual orientation doesn't hinder my athletic ability, you imbecile." Harry replies back, clutching his hands so hard that his knuckles are turning white.  
"Yeah yeah. Shut up you Pom." Brian replies, obviously not having a comeback. Harry smiles to himself and looks over at the gymnasts. Gymnast boy is so pretty. His light brown hair, beautiful smile, button nose and lovely body. His thick thighs encased in tight shorts and a form fitting top clinging to his torso. He has muscular arms and Harry should stop staring now but he can't look away. He is so captivating. He looks up at his face again and this time he is looking at him as well. Gymnast boy winks at him before going back to his trick. Harry feels a blush creep onto his cheeks before he looks away. He should focus on the game. _Yeah_.

Harry is so glad he has been on the bench this whole game. He isn't up to full fitness, Coach knows that, but it gives him more time to watch Gymnast boy. He has seen him do many tricks including cartwheels, a round-off, a backward hand spring, jump splits and even a flip off the top of their human pyramid. He knows all that terminology from when his sister did gym. He doesn't know this boy's name and he feels bad because he was been ogling at him for the past hour. He can't help it though. How do you expect him to look away from a cute boy in tight clothing doing flexible gymnastic tricks only a few feet away from him? The siren goes and the crowd bursts into applause. Harry's team has won by a considerable margin. He would be more excited but he still can't stop thinking about Gymnast boy. He joins in on the team's huddle and chant before the majority of the team's girlfriends and Liam Payne's boyfriend come over to congratulate them. Harry walks away, towards the gymnasts and taps the pretty boy on the shoulder. He is quite small compared to him. He turns around and Harry gets knocked forward and stands on the boys foot.  
"Oops! I'm so sorry!" Harry cries, moving his foot off of the other's.  
"Hi! It's alright. No harm done." The small boy replies cheerily.  
"Hi, I just wanted to tell you I admire your bravery to go out and defy the gender norms. Being a male gymnast must cause you to get a lot of backlash." Harry tells him, the petite boy looking at him and nodding. Piercing him with his bright blue eyes.  
"Thanks. It means a lot. A lot of people do have nasty things to say but I just ignore them. Fuck 'em, I say." The boy replies and Harry internally groans. He even has a dreamy voice. Quite high pitched with a British accent.  
"Yeah, I've never seen you around before. Mind telling me your name?" Harry asks.  
"I can tell you aren't from here either Styles. I'm Louis by the way and yeah, I'm not from here. America even. I'm from Doncaster in Yorkshire. They transferred me here as there wasn't as many opportunities for me in England." The boy, Louis, smiles.  
"That's so cool. I was born in Cheshire and moved here because I wanted to play Basket ball and there wasn't much offered at home. My dad move over with me, Mum stayed behind to look after my sister." Harry explains and Louis smiles at him. He has crooked bottom teeth. "How did you know my name Louis?"  
"Everyone knows you. You are Harry Styles, the amazing British import Basketball player with the long curly hair and legs who can have anyone he wants but is gay." Louis shrugs.  
"Is that what people around the school say about me? I can assure you I am much more that Louis..."  
"Tomlinson." Louis supplies.  
"Louis Tomlinson." Harry finishes and Louis giggles.  
"It was very nice of you to say what you said to me but I have to go now. I'll see you round campus Harry Styles." Louis checks his watch, kisses Harry's cheek before running off. Harry feels dizzy. A cute boy just kissed him. Fuck.  
"Who was that H?" His mate Niall asks, clasping him on the shoulder.  
"Louis. He just transferred here from Doncaster." Harry explains, snapping out of his daze.  
"A fellow Pom hey?" Niall chirps and Harry slaps him.  
"Don't call us that. We are far superior than you." Harry pokes his tongue out and Niall does the same.  
"I see he kissed your cheek. You two would be cute together. You both are quite good looking men. You could both be prom king." Niall suggests.  
"Ni, we aren't even together. We barely know each other." Harry scolds him and Niall raises his hands up in defence.  
"Has the American way of life taught you nothing? You like someone, go tell them." Niall huffs.  
"I'm not good at being modest. You know that." Harry sighs, walking away slowly. Niall begins to walk with him.  
"You can do it H. I believe in you. You've got the whole year to do it. Then you can forget about him because we will have graduated." Niall smiles, happiness evident in his voice.  
"Yeah! Senior year!" Harry jeers back, Louis still on his mind. He knows he wont be able to forget about Louis. He couldn't forget a beautiful and nice boy like him.

Harry hasn't been able to escape Louis. Not that he wants to of course. Despite him being at all his games, he is in all but one of his classes. Turns out he is a senior too and he is very smart. He used to sit in the back by himself but Harry felt bad that such a nice person sat by himself. So, he sat with him and their friendship blossomed. He is quiet and reserved at school but outside school when they hang out on weekends, he is such a nice, funny, sassy, smart, confident and pretty person and Harry can't get enough of his addicting personality. He is a year older than him because Harry himself got put up a year. It is only like 3 months but it still feel like a lot more. He has fallen **hard** and it is hard to recover.  
"Okay class, today we are starting your last senior project for this subject. As much as you wanted to, I have chosen your partners. Not really, I just went down the role." His (and Louis) Prac English teacher, Mrs Busch, drawls in her monotone voice. Prac English is like a combination of English Literature and Drama. Harry has always excelled at this class so it was perfect for him. The class groans as she starts to read out the list.  
"I hope I don't fail this." Louis whispers to him nervously.  
"You wont Lou. You are too smart to fail. Me on the other hand..." Harry trails off and Louis feels his cheeks heat. Nicknames is only a recent thing, by recent he means a month, so it still feel kinda flirty for him to call him that.  
"Don't be silly Haz. You are plenty smart too." Louis replies, pushing lightly on his shoulder.  
"If you say so. I'm dumb as--"  
"Next pair will be Harry Styles and Lewis Tomlinson." Mrs Busch reads out and the row in front of them groan.  
"It's Louis Miss." Harry perks up, correcting her for the umpteenth time this year over the complaints of their class mates.  
"Why do _they_ get to be together? I thought you said we weren't allowed to be with friends." Conor, a tall Hockey jock, calls out. His friends surrounding him call out agreements.  
"That is just the way the roll works Mr Willen." Mrs Busch replies sagely, trying to calm the class down.  
"Who would want to be partners with a fucking disgusting faggot like Tomlinson or Styles anyway?" Conor's friend, Bradley, scoffs and Louis shrinks in his seat. He hates that word, absolutely despises it. It is only thing that makes me vulnerable, horrible memories surrounding that word.  
"I'd rather be a faggot that a dumb Hockey jock who can't tell left from right, you cunt!" Harry yells back, taking Louis by surprise.  
"Mr Styles! Mr Blanché! To the head masters office! Now!" Mrs Busch screams and Harry glares at Bradley.  
"See you at lunch Lou. You aren't a faggot. You're not." Harry whispers to him, kissing his hair before walking out of the classroom. Louis feels his heart swell. Harry cares about him enough to defend him.

Harry tells Louis at lunch that he only has a warning as Bradley provoked him and Bradley got a detention.  
"Thanks for defending me H. It means a lot." Louis tells him, resting his head on Harry's muscular bicep.  
"It's fine Lou. People are such assholes at this school. I will do anything to help my best friend." Harry whispers back. The last two words choking in his throat. He doesn't wanna be his best friend, he wants to be his boyfriend. He has wanted to be more for as long as he can remember. Louis smiles and kisses his bicep.  
"Hello lovebirds." Niall says as he plonks down at the table.  
"Shove off Niall." Louis laughs, biting some of his apple and handing a piece to Harry.  
"I heard you went to the Principal Harry. What did you do this time? Did Busch catch you jerking Louis off under the desk?" Niall teases and Louis hides his face in Harry's neck, desperately trying to hide his flaming cheeks.  
"No. Just Bradley being an ass. Called me and Louis the f-word so I put him back in his place. Got a warning for my language and Bradley got detention." Harry explains, patting Louis' hair.  
"Oh, deserves to get expelled. Fucking scum at this school." Niall shakes his head, biting his sandwich harshly.  
"I'll say. So Lou, what do we have to do for our Prac English assignment?" Harry asks.  
"We have to recite the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Mrs Busch chose it since most pairings are boy/girl. She asked me if it was alright and I said yeah." Louis explains, giggling a little at the end.  
"Sounds awesome. Do you wanna be Juliet or Romeo?" Harry asks, practically knowing the answer. It has nothing to do with stereotypes, but Louis is more feminine that he is. He just has a curvier figure and higher voice plus Louis has also said himself that he like to be pretty, as he puts it, sometimes. By that he means like wearing a pastel colour or painting his toe nails or using a fruity scented hair product. Harry has no problem with that at all.  
"I thought you could be Romeo since you are more boyish. You know, with your muscles and tallness." Louis shrugs and Harry laughs.  
"That's fine Louis. You will make a pretty Juliet." Harry assures him and Louis smiles.  
"You two are _disgusting_." Niall groans, reminding the two that he is still here.  
"You're just jealous." Harry spits at him, hugging Louis and Louis snuggles into his chest. Niall snorts and mumbles something into his sandwich that Harry can't decipher.  
"What was that Niall?" Louis asks with a small smile.  
"Nothing Louis. That reminds me, Harry! I need to talk to you!" Niall says, placing his sandwich down.  
"About what?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"You know what. Come over here." Niall demands, pointing to the vacant seat next to him. Harry huffs, crawls out of his seat despite Louis' protest, and plops down next to his blonde friend.  
"Lou, can you listen to music or something? This is kinda private." Harry asks. Louis nods and places his earbuds in his ears and click the play button of his music as he bites into his apple and reads his book. Louis can multitask.  
"When are you gonna tell him?" Niall asks.  
"I dunno. I'm scared." Harry says.  
"Harry, spiders, snakes and clowns are what you should be scared of. Not a crush on your best friend. Do it. Please. I'll do it for you if you don't. Don't think I wont because I'll lock the both of you in a cupboard and wont let you out until you kiss and fuck your feelings out of each other." Niall threatens and Harry gasps so loud that Louis looks at him weirdly.  
"Niall! You can't do that!" Harry groans before telling Louis that it is alright. Louis shrugs before looking back at his book in his hand.  
"I will if I have to H. We only have a few months of school left and I don't want you regretting the fact that you didn't ask him out." Niall tells him and Harry nods. He doesn't want to leave a life of regret because he didn't ask him out.  
"Okay. I'll ask him this afternoon. I'll ask him to stay over and tell him there. I don't think I'll be able to tell him here at school." Harry sets.  
"I'm proud of you H. You can do it, I believe in you. And hey, if he says no, which I doubt it, I'll be here for you." Niall smiles, hugging him.  
"Thanks Ni. I love you." Harry replies, hugging him back.  
"Love you too bro."  
"I'm kinda lonely over here. I wanna hug." Louis pouts from across the table.  
"Oh Lou. I'll give you one." Harry coos, rushing over to him and hugging him. Louis smiles and hugs him back. Harry ignores Niall's love heart he makes with his fingers and pokes his tongue out. He sits down next to Louis and the familiar weight of Louis' small head rests on his arm again.  
"So Niall, how is Chemistry?" Louis asks curiously. Niall groans loudly and begins to talk very dully.  
"Awful. Mr Broder was telling us..."

The bell goes off and Niall groans.  
"C'mon H, we are gotta go to Bio." Louis says, pulling him up.  
"Why did I choose Bio? More time to deal with you." Harry huffs playfully.  
"You love me." Louis slaps him with his textbook.  
"Of course I do." Harry smiles, walking with Louis to their classroom. Every time Harry says that, he feels all gooey and sticky inside. Like dripping golden honey.

"So Lou, do you wanna come by mine to work on our assignment?" Harry asks as they walk to Harry's locker. It has become a daily routine that has been going on for months now. They both walk to Harry's locker and then to Louis' which is quite far down the hallway but Harry doesn't mind. He's whipped, he knows, but he doesn't care.  
"Yeah, that sounds awesome! I've never been to your house." Louis tells him as Harry slips his bag over his shoulder.  
"We've been friends for 6 months, I've met your mother and you haven't even been to my _house_? How is that fair? You are most definitely coming over!" Harry gasps causing Louis to laugh. He loves Louis' laugh. He loves everything about him.  
"I'll have to ring my mum and tell her that I won't be catching the bus home." Louis smiles, pulling his phone out and dialling a number. He starts talking and Harry can't help but listen in. Louis sounds so disgruntled. Lots of _Yes Mum_ and _I know_. There was even this one **_Mum!_** where he seemed so disturbed by her. He hangs up and his cheeks flush when he realises Harry has been listening in.  
"You sounded so offended. What happened?" Harry asks, hip checking him.  
"Just Mum being inappropriate and dirty minded." Louis shrugs, walking towards his locker.  
"Care to share? You know how much I love a dirty joke." Harry pleads.  
"I know you love penis jokes but _my_ penis is not a joking matter. Especially when my own mother is making jokes about it." Louis explains vaguely and Harry's mouth forms an o.  
"I'm sure you can't be that small. Though, you do have small hands and small feet." Harry suggests.  
"Are you implying I have a small dick? I'm done with this friendship. How dare you insult me and my dick?" Louis gasps dramatically before breaking into a run. He is glad the hallway is nearly empty so he doesn't get that many looks. He can hear Harry's heavy feet behind him but he still far away. Louis lets out a laugh before stopping at his locker. He twists his combination and opens the door. He chucks his books in, tucks his English, Bio and Business book into his bag and shuts the door. A pouting Harry Styles in his wake. He wants to kiss that silly pout away.  
"I'm sorry Lou-Lou. Don't be mad at me. I didn't mean it."  
"I don't know. You hurt me Harry." Louis teases and Harry pouts harder, breaking out the puppy eyes.  
"I'm sorry Lou. Forgive me please. I'll do anything."  
"C'mon here then. I wont make you do anything. I want a hug though." Louis replies and Harry embraces him tightly. Louis hugs him back and he feels Harry kiss his neck softly as he mutters a sorry into the skin.  
"Thank you." Harry whispers.  
"Don't worry about it. I wasn't that offended anyway. Just wanted to make you beg for my attention." Louis replies, grabbing his bag. The pair walk out to the car park and Harry points out his car. Louis smiles and climbs into the passenger seat.  
"Hope you don't mind my music taste." Harry warns as he starts the car and Louis is about to question him when the Arctic Monkeys blares out of his speakers.  
"I love the Arctic Monkeys!" Louis smiles and Harry positively beams back. He starts the car and starts to drive. "So, how far do you live out?"  
"Only a few minutes. I would walk but I don't wanna be hot and sweaty." Harry explains, stopping at a red light.  
"You? Hot and sweaty? You play basket ball for pete sake! You get hot and sweaty every Friday night!" Louis scoffs as _Do I Wanna Know?_ starts to play.  
"Be quiet. I don't wanna be sweaty when I don't have to be sweaty." Harry adds.  
"Sure. You played really well last Friday. I was watching you as you shot that three pointer." Louis tells him as they got through the intersection.  
"Thanks. Three pointers are my specialty." Harry smiles. "Do you want stay over at my house? Like spend the night?" Harry asks nervously, the second part of Niall's plan he made months ago starting to take shape. He can do this.  
"Yeah sure. Just let me let my mum know so she doesn't freak out." Louis nods, pulling his phone out and dialling his mum's number yet again. Harry's ear is filled with Louis' little disapproving noises and groans before he hangs up. "Mum says yes with yet again, more dirty jokes."  
"You didn't tell me the joke from before." Harry remembers.  
"Oh yeah, it was just Mum being mean to me." Louis shrugs.  
"C'mon Lou, tell Harry." Harry coos at him.  
"Fine. Promise not to be grossed out?"  
"Promise."  
"Mum thought you were inviting me over to sleep with you. Like as in, have sex." Louis explains and Harry can't help but laugh.  
"You are worked up over that? Oh Lou, don't be embarrassed around me."  
"I'm sorry. There is only one subject I feel weird about talking is sex. Especially if it involves me and someone who I like as a friend. I just feel like someone will judge me." Louis explains, cheeks flaming.  
"Aww Lou, I won't judge you. I promise. You can tell me anything." Harry assures him, reaching a hand over to Louis. He knots their fingers and tries to ignores the spark that shoots through his fingers when the join. They just fit like puzzle pieces. Louis looks up at him before loosening up in his grasp.  
"Thanks Harry. It means a lot." Louis smiles and Harry kisses his knuckles.  
"We are gonna be at my house soon and my Dad is pretty chill so nothing to worry about." Louis nods and they sit in silence the rest of the journey, listening to the crooning voice of Alex Turner coming through the speakers as the song changes.

"Great. Now I have Chocolate by the 1975 stuck in my head." Louis sighs, the words in his head as he climbs out of Harry's car.  
"Sorry about that." Harry says sheepishly and Louis just rolls his eyes. He and Harry walk to the front door which Harry unlocks with a key. "I'm home Dad!" Harry yells into the hallway.  
"Hi Harry. How was school?" A deep voice yells back as footsteps come closer to them.  
"Good. My friend Louis is here. We are working in our assignment together." Harry says as a tall man with grey hair, glasses and a red sweater comes into view.  
"Ah, so you are the infamous Louis. Harry has told me a lot about you!" He smiles, looking at Louis, ignoring Harry's protesting _Dad!_  
"Good things I hope." Louis says.  
"Oh yes. He says you are very lovely, smart, polite and very fit. He tells me you also are the only male gymnast and you are a Donny boy!" Mr Styles remarks and Louis blushes. Does Harry really say that stuff about him?  
"Indeed I am Mr Styles."  
"Please, call me Robin." Robin tells him and Louis nods. "By the red face my son is sporting, I think he wants me to leave. It's a pleasure to be finally meeting you Louis. I'll call you down when dinner is ready." He tells the boys and Harry all but drags Louis down the hallway.  
"Your Dad is really nice." Louis laughs and Harry groans. Harry closes the door behind them and flops onto his bed.  
"I can't _believe_ he just said that." He mumbles into his pillow.  
"It was very flattering Harry. Nice to know you think I'm fit." Louis laughs as Harry tries to bury himself in his pillow.  
"Shhh! Let me bask in shame."  
"Y'know Harry, you are quite fit too." Louis speaks up and Harry looks at him.  
"You think I'm fit?"  
"Of course, look at you! You are so muscular and tanned. You have a perfect face and perfect body." Louis points out, gesturing to his body.  
"I'm not perfect." Harry says lowly.  
"I think you are." Louis replies, kissing his curls. Harry smiles into his pillow, his heart aching for Louis to just hug him. He needs Louis in his life. More than a friend. He gonna tell him tonight. Even if he has to force himself to say it.

Nearly 4 hours later, Harry and Louis are lying next to each other, Louis resting on top of Harry's arm, when Harry can't hold it in anymore. He needs to tell him. It is eating him up inside. This has been brewing for months and he needs to say it. He has to. He has Louis alone now and he is going to tell him.  
"Louis, I need to tell you something. I need to do it now or I wont be able to say it at all." Harry says, pulling his arm out from his friend and sits up. Louis copies his action before watching him intently.  
"What's up H?" He asks.  
"Look, we've been friends for about 5 months now and it has been great. It really has been. I've gotten to know you and you've gotten to know me. But I feel something with you that I don't feel with any of my other friends. I-I like you. I have a **_massive_** crush on you. When we talk, I feel all happy inside. When we hug, I wanna stay in your arms forever. When you touch my arm or leg, I feel electric. I just can't help it." Harry gushes and Louis can't take his eyes off of him.  
"Really? You have a crush on me? Since when?" Louis asks, throat tight and mouth dry.  
"Since the first time I saw you at the basketball game. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Then you winked at me and I think part of me died. You were so pretty. Then I went and talked to you after the game, I stood on your foot because I'm a bloody klutz and I said the first thing that came to mind. It was lame as fuck but I just wanted to hear you talk. And you did and I wanted to kiss you then and there. You were just so beautiful. As soon as second semester started, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't make myself forget about it and not ask you out." Harry replies, fiddling with his hands as he pours his heart out. He has never been this honest with someone and he feels so much lighter that he has finally said it.  
"I thought this was never gonna happen. Oh my God." Louis gasps.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Harry, I like you too. I've liked you for ages too. Ever since that basket ball game. When you came up and talked to me, I thought it was a dream. I heard about who you were and everyone was saying you were mean but you came up to me and were so nice. I knew everyone was lying. Then you befriended me, you sat with me. After that moment when you sat down and striked up a conversation with me, I lived for times we spent together. Every time we hugged, every time your hand brushed mine, every time you said congrats to me after a game even though you played, every time your leg was pressed against mine during class, every time you stood up for me, I would feel so happy and content. Knowing you cared about me. I developed feelings for you so quickly that it scared me. I was terrified of ruining everything. So I tried to do it subtly and slowly. I flirted with you and tried to leave hints. Then you started to kiss me. On the cheek, hand and neck and I just knew that you liked me back but I didn't know how to say it. But I guess I'm saying it now. Harry, I really like you too." Louis explains and Harry pinches his leg to make sure he isn't dreaming. This really happening. This has taken the best way possible. Harry has thought of many ways this scenario could play out, most ending badly, and this is by far the best. "Say something Harry. I like your smile but it is getting a little creepy."  
"Is this really happening?" Harry asks with an almost hysteric laugh.  
"Yeah. It feel like a dream. I never though this would happen." Louis laughs back. Harry grabs Louis' hands and holds them in his own.  
"Fuck, this is amazing."  
"Yeah. Well, there is only one thing to do." Louis says and Harry looks up at him curiously. "Are you gonna kiss me or what Styles?"  
"You want me to kiss you?" Harry asks, _woah_ this is going really fast really quickly.  
"Of course. Do you not want to kiss me?" Louis questions.  
"No I do. It is just I've never kissed anyone before, like on the lips." Harry admits and Louis squeezes his hands.  
"Neither have I. We can be each other's first." Louis assures him and he smiles.  
"Oh okay. I can do this." Harry sighs.  
"Now kiss me you fool." Louis smiles and leans in. Harry takes a deep breath and leans in too. The moment their lips touch, Harry wants to faint. Louis' lips are so soft and thin. He pulls back and looks at Louis with foggy eyes. He is so happy that he could cry. "That is the best first kiss I could have ever asked for." Harry chokes out.  
"Aww baby. Why are you so upset?" Louis asks.  
"It's just I've gonna my entire life without someone that I have felt a connection with someone and now you are here and you kissed me and I just feel a little overwhelmed. I'm not usually an emotional person but this...this is just so amazing. I'm sorry." Harry hiccups, tears stinging in his eyes and some slipping down his cheeks.  
"Oh Harry. It's okay. I know how you feel. It's okay." Louis repeats, rubbing his thumb on the back of Harry's hand.  
"I can't believe you made me cry." Harry sighs. Louis wipes the tears from Harry's face.  
"I'm sorry babe. I'll try not to make you cry again."  
"That's reassuring." Harry laughs, shoving Louis by the shoulders.  
"You've done it now Styles." Louis laughs back, tackling Harry forward. He ends up on top of Harry, chest to chest and Harry's head drooping down over the edge of the bed.  
"Well _hello_. Is this your way of making me feel better?" Harry asks, wrapping his arms around Louis' body.  
"I guess. Are you feeling better?" Louis asks, pressing his forehead against his.  
"I guess. I think I deserve some kisses to make me feel better." Harry pouts.  
"Of course." Louis smiles before pressing light kisses to Harry's face. His forehead, his chin, his cheeks, his bottom lip and his favourite, his nose.  
"Well, what do I have here?" A voice interrupts him as Louis presses a kiss to the tip of Harry's nose. It's Robin. They both turn to look at him and Louis scrambles off.  
" **Dad!** Uh, hey." Harry says, avoiding his eye.  
"It's okay Harry. I'm fine with it. Louis seems like a lovely, nice and affectionate guy." Robin replies, holding a hand up. Harry smiles and Louis laughs.  
"Thanks Robin. I'll take good care of your son."  
"Thanks Louis, just came to tell you dinner is ready. I hope you like lasagne." Robin tells him, smiling.  
"I do. We'll be down in a second." Louis nods and Robin leaves.  
"Today is not my day." Harry groans, slapping himself in the face. "I got in trouble at school, I cried because of you and now my dad walked in on us kissing."  
"Yeah but you confessed your feelings so that more than makes up for it. C'mon dinner time and then we can work on our play." Louis tells him, pulling him up from the bed.  
"Fine." Harry huffs, grabbing Louis' bum before running out of the room. He hears Louis gasp before he laughs, chasing after him.

After a slightly awkward dinner, the pair run back to Harry's room.  
"Why are you so cute?" Louis asks.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have some sauce on your nose of all places." Louis laughs, wiping Harry's nose. Harry scrunches his nose up and Louis kisses it.  
"C'mon, let's start practicing." Harry tells him, grabbing his play book.  
"Do we have to? We have like 3 weeks to do it." Louis whines, flopping onto the bed.  
"Exactly. 3 weeks will turn into 2 weeks which will turn into 1 week and then you have realised you have no time left. Do you wanna be that pair? The ones who--" Louis cuts off Harry's rambling with a kiss.  
"You do talk shit sometimes." Louis laughs and Harry pouts.  
"You are so mean to me!"  
"I'm sorry baby. We can start soon. Right after I get a cuddle." Louis sets, holding his arms out.  
"Okay, we can cuddle for a little bit then we have to start." Harry nods, hugging Louis as they lie on Harry's bed.  
"You have a nice room. Clean and orderly but it smells like a teenage boy room." Louis tells him as Harry nuzzles into his neck.  
"How so? I can't smell anything." Harry questions.  
"It smells like musk, cheap cologne and masturbation." Louis says and Harry chokes on his own breath.  
"Oh, sorry." He coughs.  
"It's fine. I'm getting used to it." Louis laughs, patting his hair, running his fingers through it. It is so soft.  
"What does your room smell like?" Harry asks.  
"You'll laugh if I tell you." Louis mumbles.  
"No I won't. C'mon Boo. Tell me." Harry assures him.  
"Mine smells like cinnamon and apple. I like pretty smelling things."  
"That's adorable Lou. Don't be scared to tell me anything. Otherwise I wouldn't be a good boyfriend." Harry smiles.  
"You are a great boyfriend anyway." Louis hums and he feels his heart swell. He just called Harry his boyfriend. His life is so good right now.  
"Do you like being feminine?" Harry asks and Louis feels his face flush.  
"I've just never felt masculine. I have the figure of a girl, I have the voice of a girl, I like the same things that are stereo typically girly and I just like being girly. I don't know why I do, I just do." Louis explains and Harry can hear the pain in his voice.  
"That's fine babe. I accept you. Don't panic." Harry soothes him, stroking his chest.  
"I'm not panicking. I've just never really talked about it before. Thing is, I don't see things are _girl or boy_ things. I see things as made for _people_. If I wanna smell like cocoa butter, I will. If I wanna do gymnastics, I will. If I wanna go to the gym, I will. Gender expectations are so stupid." Louis continues. Harry nods and Louis keeps going. "Society has fucked up everyone's idea. I hate it when people call me that f-word because I am different. Isn't that what we are told? But now, it is be different but don't be too different because people will judge you. I'm just done with everyone's bullshit." Louis finishes and Harry wants to cry. Louis is so inspiring and he is so perfect.  
"That was beautiful Louis. I'm so glad I have you in my life." Harry tells him.  
"I'm so lucky to have _you_ in my life." Louis replies, rubbing his nose against Harry's.  
"C'mon, let's practice before I start to cry again." Harry tells him, sniffling.  
"Fine. Let's do this. Make sure you say it passionately. Don't want none of your boring drawl." Louis quips, standing up and grabbing his book from his bag.  
"Heeeey! Don't be mean. I can't help it." Harry whines, slapping Louis on his bum. Louis gasps, standing up quickly.  
"Don't slap my bum!"  
"Why not? I wanna touch it. I wanna touch the butt." Harry smiles, doing a Nemo impression.  
"Only if you ask first." Louis huffs, opening his playbook.  
"Can I please touch your bum Louis?" Harry asks, breaking out the puppy eyes.  
"Not now Romeo. Juliet has to practice her lines." Louis sighs, breaking into his character.  
"Yes Miss Capulet." Harry jokes and Louis laughs.

" _Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell. His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell._ " Harry finishes and Louis claps proudly.  
"That was so good babe! We are gonna crush this!"  
"Are we allowed palm cards because I can't remember all this." Harry pants, exhausted. He doesn't think he has been this tired from just vocal activities. Not even when he sings whole songs.  
"We have three weeks baby. We can do this. You'll remember it." Louis assures him, rubbing his back.  
"You sure?" Harry asks.  
"Positive. Look, it's 8:37 now. Let's go snuggle in your bed and watch some TV. We can practice in class tomorrow. Sound good?" Louis offers, kissing his forehead.  
"Sounds perfect." Harry agrees, placing his playbook down. Louis places his down and plops onto the bed. "You gonna get comfortable or what?" Harry asks, popping the buttons of his jeans.  
"What do you mean?" Louis questions, watching Harry pull his jeans down. Leaving behind a small pair of tight black briefs with little silver stars on them.  
"C'mon strip. I honestly don't think you are comfy in those jeans." Harry laughs, pulling his shirt off and chucking it with his jeans. Louis can see ink lines just about the waistline of his briefs and he wants to see what it says.  
"Fine. Don't judge me because I'm not as fit as you." Louis says self-consciously as he lifts his shirt up and over his head.  
"Never." Harry smiles and Louis slowly but surely slips out of his jeans. He pulls them off and places them on the floor. Harry gives him a warming smile as he slips into the bed with him.  
"Thanks for everything today. Today has been perfect." Louis sighs, resting his head on Harry's chest, absentmindedly drawing circles with his finger.  
"Couldn't have done it without you." Harry replies, his chest vibrating as he talks. Louis' small fingers trail down his chest when they met something weird.  
"You have _three_ nipples?" Louis snorts, flicking the bud.  
"Four actually." Harry corrects, shoving the sheet down to his hips to show him and yep, there they are.  
"What are you? A cow?" Louis laughs, poking the fourth one playfully.  
"No. I don't produce milk. Just more for you to play with." Harry explains with a sly grin.  
"Dork."  
"Your dork."  
"Of course, what is this ink down here then Styles? Naughty naughty, school says no tattoos." Louis tuts, poking the ink.  
"The school says no visible tattoos. This one is covered. It says 'Might as well...' and I got it about a year ago." Harry replies.  
"Aren't you too young to get one? Your baby face would be allowed in the shop. Also, what is the story?" Louis says, squeezing Harry's cheek and poking the dimple that pops out when he smiles.  
"Dad signed the parental form for an underaged customer. The story isn't that interesting. I was nervous because I moved to here at such a young age and everything was new and weird and I wasn't sure if I could do it. Because sure, I was tall, lanky and best British basketballer for 4 years as a junior but I wasn't sure if I was up to American standard. I would call my mum and she said to me one day, 'This is your chance. Take it. Might as well.' and thus the tattoo was born." Harry explains, flashbacks coming back.  
"That's not boring. That is so sweet to get a tattoo dedicated to your mum." Louis smiles.  
"Thanks Lou. I'd like you to meet my mum one day. She is a saint. I love her so much." Harry sighs. Louis hums in agreement. They lie still for a moment before Harry's phone goes off from beside him. He groans and Louis ducks as he reaches over him to answer his phone.  
"Speaking of my mum, she wants to Skype. I forgot that it is our weekly Skype night." Harry smiles, gushing over his phone as the annoying sound of Skype rings out.  
"Answer it you knob!" Louis laughs and Harry accepts the call.  
"Hi mum!"

_Hello baby! It feels like it has been ages!_

"You say that everytime! How is home? Gemma driving you nuts?" Louis looks at Harry weirdly and he mouths 'sister' back.  
 _No, she is actually going to college next week. Both my babies will be gone!_  
"Aww mum, I promise I'll still Skype with you."  
 _I know you will bub. Other than that, Cheshire is great. It's raining been for a few days so my plants have been getting lots of love. Dusty doesn't like it much. She misses you H._  
"I miss her too. I miss her little feet and her grey fur."  
 _Yeah. So how are you? How is school? Only a few months left!_  
"Yeah. School is good. Got my final Prac English assignment today and it is with a partner."  
 _Who is your partner?_  
"Louis. The guy I was telling you about."  
 _The cute gymnastic boy that you are friends with that you have a crush on? That Louis?_  
"Yeah. I actually have something to tell you Mum."  
 _What is it dear?_  
"Louis is here with me. Say hi Lou."  
"Hello Mrs Styles!" Louis waves at the camera and he finally gets a proper look at the lady. She has long brown hair, dark eyes and a pretty smile. He can see where Harry gets his looks from.  
 _Hello Louis! Call me Anne dear. I can see what Harry means when he says you are very good looking. You quite a strapping lad! He tells me you do gymnastics and are a Donny boy._  
"Indeed. Born and breed in Doncaster and moved here to get more opportunities. Thanks for the compliment, you are quite the looker too Anne."  
 _You flatter me darl. So why are you over at Harry's?_  
"We are practicing our Prac English Assignment." Harry replies.  
 _Oh, have fun darlings! I having a night with the girls tonight so I'm gonna have to go soon._  
"So soon? I miss hearing your voice and seeing your face."  
 _I miss you too baby. Not long soon and then you get to come home._  
"Yeah and I'm gonna hug you so tight. I have to tell you something else Mum and it might shock you a bit."  
 _What is it? You aren't pregnant are you?_  
"No. Louis isn't just my friend...he is my boyfriend now."  
 _Really? When did this happen?_  
"Today. I asked him out and he said yes."  
 _Oh baby, I'm so proud of you! Congratulations! I hope you do well on your project together. Try not to get distracted!_  
"We wont." Louis assures her.  
 _And Louis, I'm trusting you to take good care of my baby boy since I'm not there. Make sure you cuddle him and kiss him loads. He likes affection._  
"Will do Anne. You can trust me." Louis nods and Anne smiles at him.  
 _Awesome, I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you Louis. I love you Harry. Be good!_  
"I will. Love you too Mum!" Harry calls back before ending the call.

  
"Likes affection?" Louis repeats and Harry blushes.  
"My mum makes it her mission to destroy me when I get into a relationship. She loves to embarrass me."  
"It's okay. I haven't seen any baby pictures of you yet so don't fret. I will still kiss and cuddle you lots though because I know you love it." Louis smiles, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.  
"The day you see my baby picture is the day I die." Harry warns and Louis kisses his temple.  
"Calm down. I was only kidding. Your mum is very nice though. I see where you get your good looks from."  
"Did you just call my mum hot?"  
"No. I'm calling your mum pretty and I'm calling you gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful." Louis kisses his cheek after every adjective.  
"Thanks Lou. C'mon let's watch some Sex Sent Me to the E.R. I love that show." Harry tells him, grabbing his TV remote.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Louis replies, snuggling into his side. Harry drapes an arm and Louis welcomes the touch.

~~~~

Louis wakes up the next morning to Harry's Ed Sheeran alarm and a mouth full of hair. Harry's long hair to be precise. He hears Harry let out a groan and he rolls onto his stomach.  
"Morning sunshine." Louis says loudly, stirring Harry from his groggily waking up stage.  
"It wasn't a dream." Harry sighs, turning back over so he can see Louis.  
"Nope, I'm still here to terrorise you." Louis laughs.  
"Oh no, help me. Save me from the fluffy haired monster." Harry says, pretending to be a damsel in distress.  
"No-one is here to save you. You are all mine now." Louis jumps onto Harry and starts to fluff his hair into his face.  
"Stop! That feels weird and it tickles." Harry cries out, only to end up with hair in his mouth.  
"Never!" Louis roars back, places his chin in Harry's chin and shakes his head so his hair goes everywhere.  
"Lou!" Harry wraps his arms around Louis's middle and tries to pry him off.  
"Fine." Louis huffs, stopping to look at Harry's eyes. They are so pretty.  
"Your skin is really soft." Harry tells him, running his hands down his back.  
"Thanks. I use cocoa butter."  
"Mmm, you smell nice too." Harry nuzzles into his neck and Louis smiles, kissing his hair.  
"What time is it?" Louis asks.  
"Probably around 7 ish. I usually do yoga but you are here so I wont." Harry says.  
"You woke me up this early and you aren't even gonna do your yoga? **Nuh uh** , you are gonna do it. Just because I'm here doesn't mean you aren't doing it. I know how shitty your back is. C'mon babe, do your yoga." Louis rants, pinching his cheeks.  
"Can't I just skip out for one day?" Harry whines, squeezing Louis' hips.  
"Nope, don't want you to complain about having a bad back at school because Niall will have a field day with all the gay sex jokes because he knows I stayed over." Louis explains.  
"Fine. Just one thing." Harry groans. Louis is about to ask what he means but he feels a large hand on his bum.  
"You are obsessed with my bum love." Louis smiles, wiggling his hips.  
"Can't blame me. My hands fit on your big ole bum." Harry laughs, slapping it lightly before he pushes Louis off him lightly.  
"Stop it you perv. Go do your yoga thing. I'm gonna take a shower." Louis slaps his chest before standing up. Harry wolf whistles as Louis walks out of his room, ignoring the middle finger Louis shoots him in return. He stretches his back before standing up slowly to grab his iPod with his meditation music and his yoga clothes.

When Louis walks back into Harry's bedroom, fresh and smelling like Harry instead of his usual fruity self, Harry is a sight to behold. Pushed up in the downwards dog position but that is not the more obscene thing. Harry is wearing _yoga pants_. Pastel purple yoga pants to be exact and Louis can tell Harry isn't wearing anything underneath. There is music playing, rainforest noises and Louis doesn't know what to do. He doesn't wanna throw off his zen or mojo or whatever.

So he just walks past and walks over to Harry's chest of drawers. He opens the top drawer and has to hold in a snort. Harry has the weirdest array of underwear in the world. Bright colours and patterned briefs and he swears he can see a leopard print thong. He grabs a pair of white briefs with red stripes because they look the most tame. He opens the drawer underneath and it is his shirt drawer. Since Harry is much taller, he is positive that his shirts are gonna be way too big. He grabs a light blue button up with short sleeves and chucks it onto the bed. He closes that drawer and opens the one underneath. His pants drawer. He knows these are gonna be way too long so he'll have to cuff the bottom. He grabs a pair of maroon jeans and chucks them with the shirt. The music stops and Louis closes the drawer.  
"You raiding my clothing Tomlinson?" Harry asks, sitting cross legged on the floor.  
"I need something to wear and the clothes I wore yesterday are too recognisable. So yes, I'm raiding your clothing." Louis explains, hands on his hips.  
"That's fine. I better you'll look amazing in my clothes. Just letting you know, I've never worn that blue shirt." Harry smiles, picking a hair out of his pants.  
"I like your pants babe. Love the colour." Louis smirks.  
"Thanks. I thought you would. Would fancy your bum in a pair of these." Harry smiles, standing up to turn his iPod off before his regular music starts.  
"Of course you would. Yours looks alright. Not as good as mine but cute. Bubble butt." Louis laughs and Harry looks at him.  
"I'm sorry mine is underwhelming. It is quite hard to top yours." Harry huffs, walking over to where Louis is standing to check his bum out in the mirror.  
"I know darl. Don't pout. Now, get dressed!" Louis slaps his hand down on Harry's bum and Harry squeaks.  
"Fine. You are lucky I like you."  
"I know." Louis smiles in return. He walks away from Harry and strips himself of his boxers, making sure not to flash Harry his dick. He pulls up the white and red briefs up his legs and smiles at the snug fit.  
"Looking good babe!" Harry calls over.  
"Take a picture. It lasts longer." Louis yells back. Grabbing the shirt and buttoning it up. He hears the snap of a lens and he turns around to see Harry with his phone. "It is a figure of speech Harold." He huffs.  
"I'm not even sorry." Harry replies and he can hear the smile in his voice as he turns away again. He finishes buttoning up the shirt before pulling up the tight maroon jeans. Pulling them over his hips and smiles. He doesn't have to cuff them as much as he originally though. He folds them up a few times and he is happy.  
"Do I look alright?" Louis asks before he turns around. He is met by a complete nude Harry. "Jesus Christ Harry! Put some clothes on!"  
"I'm sorry that I'm nude in my bedroom." Harry scoffs, hand on his hips. He has no shame.  
"You have a guest. Me! I'd rather not look at your dick. It's too early for this." Louis groans, shielding his eyes.  
"Don't say that about my dick. Rude." Harry huffs, pulling up his briefs. "I have pants on now. You can look now." Louis moves his hands and snorts at Harry's choice. Bright neon pink with a black waistband and seem. Harry pokes his tongue out and he does the same.  
"I'm going to the toilet and you better be properly clothed." Louis threatens as he walks out of the room.

Harry catches Louis coming back from the toilet and hikes him over his shoulder.  
"Put me _down_ Harry!" He cries, squirming.  
"Nope. We are going to breakfast." Harry sing songs, clutching to Louis' thighs.  
"I am capable of walking y'know." Louis huffs.  
"I know but you are a pixie and I've wanted to do this since we became friends." Harry explains and Louis swings his leg, hitting him in the stomach, for calling him a pixie. He most certain isn't a pixie, he is just petite. Harry plops him down onto a wooden chair and leans on the table.  
"What do you feel like for breakfast? We have 30 minutes til we have to go to school and my dad has left for work already." Harry tells him.  
"Can I have some scrambled eggs please?" Louis asks and Harry nods. "You are being awfully domestic Styles."  
"I just like to cook. Cooking is my other passion beside singing and basketball."

30 minutes later, fed and with a beanie on his head, Louis walks into school. This time, hand in hand with Harry. They get a few looks in the hallways, even a few congratulations but mostly the reaction is subdued. Louis is quite happy with that.  
"What is first?" Louis asks, opening his locker.  
"Prac English and then Business and then Drama for you because I have a free period." Harry tells him immediately. He should feel ashamed that he knows Louis' schedule but it's Louis so he doesn't.  
"That's not fair! How come you get a free period?" Louis whines, grabbing his drama script.  
"Because I am not a drama nerd like you, my beautiful boyfriend." Harry boops his nose and Louis scrunches it up. Harry laughs and Louis quietens him with a kiss to the lips. Harry kisses back before Louis pulls back to shuts his locker door and lock it.  
"Fine. Let's go to your locker so we can get to Prac English without Busch yelling at us." Louis tells him, extending a hand. Harry knots his fingers and walks down the hall to his locker. He grabs his books and they walk to their class.

"So, I saw you and Harry Styles holding hands and kissing this morning. Care to share the news?" One of his gymnastic friend Emma asks as they walk to drama.  
"Yeah. He asked me out yesterday and we are boyfriends now." Louis smiles shyly.  
"That is so cute! I'm so happy for you Lou!" She says loudly, giving him a one arm hug.  
"Thanks Em." Louis replies as they walk into classroom.  
" **Louis Tomlinson!** I need a word with you!" His other gymnastic drama friend Lilee yells as he walks in the door.  
"Lil-Lil! What did I do now?" Louis asks, placing his book on his desk in the back of the room.  
"A little bird called Jesy told me she saw you and Harry Styles smooching at your locker." Lilee tells him, slapping his shoulder.  
"They are dating Lil! Harry asked him out yesterday!" Emma supplies for him and Lilee squeals with excitement.  
"Wait, it's this Harry's beanie?" Lilee asks, poking at the beanie on his head.  
"Yeah. I kinda slept over at his house. Not like sexually. We went to his house to work on our Prac English assignment and we confessed our feelings and cuddled and possibly kissed." Louis explains and the girls stare at him intently.  
"Details Lou! Tell us!" Emily scoffs, gesturing him to continue.  
"I can't tell you!" Louis hushes.  
"Please Lou-Lou! Please!" Lilee begs.  
"Fine. What do you wanna know?" Louis asks with a blush before being pelted with questions.

"Hello gorgeous, how was drama?" Harry asks, sitting next to Louis at their lunch table. Louis and Niall already there.  
"Yeah good, got grilled by the girls but other than that, I missed you." Louis pouts and Harry kisses his puffy lips. Across the table, Niall makes retching sounds into his salad and the two break apart.  
"Sorry Ni, how are you?" Harry asks, opening his brown paper bag.  
"Yeah good. So fucking happy you two finally sorted out your shit and got together. I think I deserve a thank you or something." Niall huffs.  
"Fine, c'mon H. Let go show Niall our thanks." Louis smiles, stand up and walking around the table while Harry walks around the other side. "Thank you Ni-Ni! Love you Ni-Ni!" Louis coos, kissing Niall's neck and hair while Harry follows his lead and kisses Niall's face. Niall squirms and splutters in their grasp before they walk back to their spots, dodging the slaps Niall attempts to land on their arses.  
"Keep the loving to yourselves, I have a girlfriend y'know!" Niall whines and Harry giggles, pressing a sloppy kiss to Louis' forehead. Louis shrugs and searches through Harry's paper bag for his lunch. Harry packed his food for him. He pulls out a sandwich and smells it before chucking it back into the bag. That is definitely not his, that is Harry's salmon and cress sandwich because he is a health nut. He grabs the second sandwich and hums in approval when he bites into it and tastes chicken, lettuce and mayonnaise.  
"Sandwich good babe?" Harry asks, biting into his own. Louis nods and Harry smiles. He likes making Louis happy. "I make good sandwiches." Harry chimes and Louis rolls his eyes.  
"How are you two going on your Prac English assignment?" Niall asks, biting the top of his banana.  
"Yeah good. We did two full run-throughs last night. I tried to be expressive unlike Boring McLowVoice over here." Louis scoffs, pointing to Harry with his thumb.  
"I'm _so_ sorry my voice is deep and slow, I can't help it." Harry replies and Louis knows that his apology is definitely not sincere.  
"So what did you get up to last night? Clean version preferably." Niall presses.  
"We just talked our feelings out, kissed a bit, cuddled a lot and watched TV. Lazy boyfriends." Harry sighs.  
"By talking our feelings, he means he cried." Louis adds.  
"You made him _cry?_ " Niall asks disbelievingly.  
"Not intentionally but yeah." Louis nods and Harry hides his face in Louis' neck. He knows Niall is going to torment him tremendously for this.  
"My God Lou, I haven't made him cry in the whole 4 years I've known him. I've seen him cry but I've never been the cause of it. I don't know whether to congratulate you or tell you off." Niall says breathily.  
"Don't congratulate me. I felt awful for making him cry. I had to kiss him better and then his dad walked in." Louis tells him and Harry attempts to bury himself further in Louis' neck. God, this is so embarrassing.  
"Robin walked in on you kissing Harry. Jesus, what was his face like?" Niall asks.  
"He was pretty chill actually. Didn't mind, said he was okay with it." Louis shrugs.  
"C'mon Haz, look at me. I love you too much to judge you." Niall sighs and Louis kisses his hair before telling him to look at his best friend. Harry looks up at Niall and Niall smiles warmly at him. "You two hanging out this afternoon?"  
"Can't, I've got gym practice because we are learning a new routine for Friday's game  
and Harry has training. What type are you doing?" Louis asks, turning to Harry.  
"Weight lifting. If I don't show up or show up late, I have to run 3 laps around the building and do 20 burpies." Harry explains and Louis screws his face up.  
"Your Coach is really tough on you. If I miss a practice, we only have to miss out the first 10 minutes of the next practice and then pick up what you missed, just through visuals."  
"Yeah. Tough love but if it doesn't happen, we aren't gonna win this season. The Senior team has won 3 years in a row and Coach wants 4 so we can't let him down." Harry sighs, biting his sandwich.  
"You wont lose this year. You are on a great team with great players. You can do it." Louis tells him, kissing his forehead. Harry smiles and kisses his cheek in response.  
"You guys are so fucking cute, stop it before I puke rainbows." Niall pipes in and they both laugh. Niall is the best best friend he could ask for.

"Have fun at practice Boo." Harry says, kissing his nose as they walk into the hall where Louis is practicing.  
"I regret my mum telling you my nickname." Louis sighs, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.  
"I shortened it. I can call you Boo Bear if you like." Harry teases, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. He loves what Louis is wearing. Skin tight bike pants and a loose school branded tank top. He looks so bare.  
"Don't you dare." Louis huffs, squeezing his hips.  
"I wont. I'm gonna miss you at training." Harry admits, pressing his forehead against Louis.  
"I'm gonna miss you too. I'll be thinking about you as I flip and cartwheel." Louis teases, making Harry laugh a little.  
"And I'll be thinking of you as I attempt to lift my 40kg weight bar." Harry replies. He presses his lips against Harry's and Harry kisses back. He loves the feeling of Harry's big, soft, pillowy lips against his.  
"Lou," Emma interrupts them and they pull apart, "Miss W wants to start. I'm sorry for interrupting but I'm pretty sure that b-ball training starts in 10 minutes and it is on the other side of the school." Harry looks at his watch and she is right.  
"I gotta go. Bye babe. I'll call you when I finished." Harry tells him before kissing his lips quickly before running away. Louis feels sated.  
"C'mon lovebird, we need to stretch." Emma laughs, grabbing Louis by the wrist and pulling him towards the rest of the team.

"You are all sweaty and disgusting." Louis mumbles into Harry's neck as they embrace outside the hall where they decided to meet after their training.  
"I know. Didn't have time to shower because I ran straight here to you." Harry replies.  
"You are so fucking good to me." Louis smiles, kissing the salty sweaty skin.  
"I've waited 5 months to do this so I'm not holding back anymore." Harry sighs, looking Louis in the eye. He smiles as he sees the crinkles by Louis' blue eyes form.  
"Why did we wait so long?" Louis asks.  
"Because we are both idiots and were too afraid to tell each other how we really felt." Harry answers and Louis laughs. That describes them to a T.  
"See you tomorrow, little Lou lovebird." Lilee winks, pats his back and walks to her mother at her car.  
"Is that Emma or Lilee?" Harry asks, still a little confused. Louis has too many female friends and it is difficult to keep up.  
"Lilee. She is really nice." Louis tells him.  
"She is quite pretty. But you are prettier." Harry says, kissing him softly.  
"You are such a sap." Louis laughs.  
"Like I said, been waiting 5 months to do this. I'm _your_ sap though." Harry replies.  
"Is this the boy then Lou?" A voice asks from beside him.  
"Yeah he is Mum. My best friend and now boyfriend." Louis nods, facing his mum and smiling.  
"Hello Harry, how are you darl?" Louis' mum, Jay, asks him.  
"Good, thank you. How are you?" Harry replies.  
"Great. Nice to see my boy has found someone and I approve of them straight away."  
"You approve of me?"  
"Of course darling! After you talked to my Louis after the game, he couldn't stop telling me about this fit, tall, nice basketball player called Harry who talked to him. Then when I met you, I realised why you and Louis instantly connected. Last night he texted me a full paragraph about how you asked him out and he sounded so happy. I was nearly crying. You're a great kid Harry and you make my Boo very happy." Jay tells him and Harry wants to cry with joy.  
"Thanks Jay. It means a lot. I better get out of your hair. Dad'll be expecting me home soon. See you Jay. Bye Lou." Harry kisses Louis' cheek and flashes a smile at Louis' mum before walking towards his car.  
"I'm liking him more and more every second Lou." Jay whispers to him as she and her son walk to her car.  
"Me too Mum. Me too." Louis nods.

~~~~

"So, H, prom is in two weeks." Niall tells him as they walk to the library for their free period the next day.  
"Yeah, this year has flown by." Harry nods as he waves to the librarian. She is nice lady but she can be harsh when she wants to be.  
"I asked Aimee yesterday and she said yes. You gonna ask Louis?" Niall asks, grabbing his books from his bag and chucking them on the table.  
"Yeah, of course. He is my boyfriend after all. It would be weird if I took someone else." Harry laughs.  
"Have you asked him yet?"  
"No, I thought it would just be statement that you have to go with your boyfriend/girlfriend." Harry replies and Niall rolls his eyes.  
"Ask him out. Just do it. They you can plan matching suits or something." Niall huffs.  
"I'll ask him out tomorrow or tonight. Whatever makes you get off my back. You are so involved in my relationship. Why?" Harry questions, grabbing a pen from his bag.  
"You fucking _pined_ for him from afar and I was there to listen. You touch me all the stuff you wanna do with him. Explicit details included. I'm allowed to be in your face. Not to mention I had to threaten you into asking him out otherwise you wouldn't have done it." Niall tells him.  
"Fine. Be quiet, the librarian is giving us dirty looks." Harry hushes him, peaking up at the librarian who is glaring at him. Niall snickers quietly.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Louis greets, sitting next to Harry as they wait for his mum to pick him up.  
"Yeah good. How is your drama skit coming along?" Harry asks, linking his fingers with Louis'.  
"Good. Mrs Parta changed the groups from 3 to 4 so it is me, Lil, Em and Lil's friend Tayla. She is on the equestrian team." Louis tells him and Harry nods.  
"So I've been thinking-"  
"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Louis cuts him off and Harry whacks his thigh.  
"No but I've been thinking about prom. You're my date right?" Harry asks and Louis nods. "Do you wanna do matching suits or something?"  
"Oh, yeah sure. That would be...cute." Louis shrugs.  
"You don't seem thrilled. What's up bub?" Harry questions.  
"No, I'm fine." Louis assure him.  
"I've known you for 5 months Lou. I know when you don't like something. Tell me babe, I wont get offended." Harry tells him, stroking his cheekbone with his free hand.  
"I just don't wanna wear a suit." Louis mumbles, looking down. Harry lifts his chin up.  
"What do you wanna wear then?" Harry asks softly.  
"Ever since I was young, I always had a dream of wearing a pretty dress to prom. But then my dad told me boys don't wear dresses. They aren't allowed to. So every formal event I have gone to, I've worn a suit but it just doesn't feel right. I don't wanna be a girl. I just wanna be a pretty boy. I know it's weird. You don't have to say yes but I just wanted you to know. I can trust you and oh _god_ , I'm rambling. I'm sorry."  
"Oh darling, why didn't you say so?" Harry asks with a laugh.  
"Why are you laughing? This is serious." Louis whines.  
"You seem so flustered. It's cute. You can wear a dress baby. I'd love it if you wore a dress. Whatever you want babe, I'm happy for you." Harry tells him and Louis stares at him.  
"Really? Are you sure?" Louis asks, palms starting to sweat.  
"100% sure. I want you to do whatever makes you happy." Harry says, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.  
"You don't think it is weird or anything?" Louis asks, still in disbelief.  
"I think it's different but not weird. I will accept you for you. Whatever you like is fine by me, stop stressing babe."  
"Thanks Harry, it means a lot to me. I was thinking of wearing a pastel coloured dress. Long, flowy and soft. Oh my God, I didn't know that I wanted this so bad until know." Louis confesses, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.  
"It's fine babe. I know you will look good. You can go all out of you want to. You can paint your nails. You can do your hair. You can do make-up if you want. You'll look good in anything." Harry suggests and Louis' eyes widen in hope.  
"You'd let me do that? You sure I won't, like, turn you off since y'know, you are into guys not girls."  
"Of course I'll let you do that. I get turned on by a certain cute drama boy with blue eyes, brown hair and a nice ass called Louis Tomlinson. Whatever he does, I like." Harry nuzzles into his neck and nips it quickly.  
"I like a tall, basketball player with green eyes, dog-tag necklaces, long hair and legs called Harry Styles." Louis replies and Harry laughs into his skin.  
"God, we are so cheesy."  
"Yeah but I love us." Louis admits, squeezing his hand.  
"As do I." Harry agrees. A car horn goes off and Harry pulls his head out of Louis' neck.  
"C'mon Lou! We've been waiting for 5 minutes!" A girl, who looks about 15, yells at Louis from the back seat.  
"Ok Lotts! I'm comin!" Louis yells back, grabbing his bag. "That's my oldest younger sister Lottie. She goes to a private ballet school down town. I'll see you tomorrow babe."  
"Okay. See you sunshine. I'll text you later." Harry says, kissing his forehead and watching Louis as he walks to his car. Louis opens the trunk and chuck his bag in. He gets in the front seat and buckles up.  
"Lou, that boy was staring at your bum." Lottie tells him.  
"That boy is my boyfriend Harry. He is allowed to." Louis tells her and she rolls her eyes. He looks out the window and rolls it down. "Stop staring at my bum Styles!" He yells at Harry who is walking on the sidewalk.  
"I do what I want Tomlinson!" He turns and screams back. Louis pokes his tongue and Harry winks at him. That cheeky bastard.  
"Louis, get you head inside the car!" His mum scolds him and he blows a kiss to Harry before rolling it up.  
"Sorry Mum." Louis says.  
"You will be when you swallow a fly and choke." She replies and Louis scoffs. He wouldn't do that. He isn't that stupid.

~~~~

It's time. He and Harry have been together for 3 months and prom is tonight and Louis is ready. He has done his hair, his makeup and his nails. He just needs to slip into his dress. It is a pastel blue, one shoulder strap, beading around the waist, floor length and it hugs his hourglass figure and he has been wanting to wear it for ages.  
"Mum, can you come have look at me?" Louis shout out his door. He hears footsteps and he slips the dress off the hanger and steps into it. He slides the strap up his arm, he shaved his underarms before, and waits for his mum.  
"It looks _stunning_ on you Lou." His mum gasps as she sees Louis in the mirror.  
"Thanks Mum." Louis smiles and he can see tears in his mum's eyes. "Don't cry Mum. You'll make me cry and my make-up will run."  
"I'm sorry Boo but I've been waiting for this moment since you were little. I knew you always wanted to wear a dress and now it is coming true and I'm so proud of you for being so confident. You look stunning and I can't help it." Jay chokes out. Louis turns around and smiles at her.  
"I love you Mum so much."  
"I love you too Lou. Always have and always will." She kisses his cheek and Louis admires himself in the mirror. The dress is accentuating his body shape perfectly and he feels so good. This is all he ever wanted and he feels complete.  
"Hey Lou-- _woah_ , you look so pretty!" His sister says from the doorway.  
"Thanks Lotts! What's up?" He asks, smoothing the fabric.  
"Harry is at the door and he looks so good." Lottie tells him and he smiles.  
"Okay, tell him I'll be down in a minute. Just putting my shoes on." Louis tells her and she runs down the stairs with his mum. He walks to his cupboard and grabs his shoes. His lovely white ballet flats he found and fell in love with it. He slips them on his feet and he checks himself in the mirror for a final time. It is time to wow his boyfriend.

Harry is waiting patiently. He has been dying to see Louis in his dress. He has been talking about it for ages without giving too much away. He knows it is blue and Louis is in love with it. He will admit, he is nervous.  
"He is on his way. Try not to cry. Mum already did that." Louis's sister Lottie tell him before walking back into what he thinks is her bedroom. He hears footsteps and he mentally prepares himself. He closes his eyes and opens them. All the air is knocked out of him. Louis looks stunning. His hair is beautiful styled with his soft fringe that he loves so much, he has light make-up on (Harry can tell) but the dress is stunning. It fits his curvy body so well, highlighting his hips and chest. Louis is beaming and Harry can't process it.  
"Hey babe." Louis chirps and Harry doesn't know what to say.  
"Holy shit, you look so beautiful." He splutters out.  
"Really? You like it?" Louis asks, clutching his hands.  
"I love it." He corrects and holds out his hand and Louis takes it.  
"You two look so good! Can I take some photos?" Jay asks them and they nod. They step into the hallway and they pose for the camera, Harry's arms wraps around Louis' waist. "Can I have one where you two are kissing?" Jay asks and Harry smiles. Louis looks up at him and his mascaraed eyelashes are fluttering. Harry press his lips against Louis' and Louis wraps his arms around his neck. "Thanks darls. You better get going. Love you both." Jay smiles as the pair walk out.

"Be good now boys. I'm going out tonight so I will park the car around the back." Robin warns as the two prepare to climb out.  
"Yes Dad. We'll be good. Love you." Harry nods, as he gets out. There are lots of flashes from the school camera club and screams from the juniors who are too young to go to prom and are watching the walk-in. Louis steps out and Harry wraps an arm around his boyfriend's waist. The screams intensify and they poses for the camera. They walk inside the hall and Louis is mobbed by his friends.  
"Lou, you look so good. That dress totally suits you!" Lilee tells him excitedly, hugging him tightly.  
"Your make-up is so on point! I can't even get my eyeliner that good!" Emma gushes, hugging him as well.  
"You are so gorgeous. Harry is a lucky boy!" Emma's friend Brenda smiles at him.  
"I'm the lucky one! Have you seen him?" Louis asks and the girls turn to look at him.  
"God, he is awfully fit! Look at him!" Lilee whines, scanning Harry's suit clad body.  
"Stop eyeing up my boyfriend!" Louis scolds and Lilee smiles sheepishly at him.  
"Sorry to interrupt you ladies but I promises my mates that I would show my beautiful boy off to them." Harry says, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder as he wraps his arms around him from behind.  
"That's fine. Have fun you two." Emma says, corralling her friends. Harry lets go of his waist and holds his hand, pulling him towards his friendship group of Niall, Niall's girlfriend Aimee, team mate Liam and Liam's boyfriend Zayn.  
"This is what my beautiful Louis is wearing." Harry says and all his friends whoop. Louis feels a blush rise to his cheeks. This is best reaction he could have dreamed of.  
"You look great Lou! Really suits your shape and stuff." Niall compliments him.  
"Yeah. The colour really offsets your eyes and your makeup is so good! Did you do it yourself?" Aimee asks.  
"Yeah. Took me forever but it is worth it. Nearly poked me eye out with my mascara wand." Louis smiles.  
"Give us a spin then. Harry told us that your bum looks phenomenal." Liam pipes up and Louis shoots Harry a glare which he gets a wink in response. Louis does a slow turn, sticking him bum out and Niall lets out a wolf whistle. Louis presses himself back against Harry and Harry kissed the top of his head.  
"He does look good. But you look better Z." Liam admits, turning to his boyfriend and kissing his nose.  
"My Louis is gorgeous to me." Harry huffs back, grabbing Louis' bum before wrapping his arms around Louis' body.  
"You are quite stunning yourself babe. You are definitely gonna get prom king." Louis smiles at him.  
"You can be my prom queen then. I heard a whisper that you were nominated for prom queen from your gym friends." Harry tells him and Louis looks at him like he just said he killed his mum.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Don't panic babe. You will be a great prom queen. No one will judge you." Harry says, holding him tight.  
"You sure?"  
"Positive babe. Why do you always question me bubs?"  
"I've always had this issue with trusting people. I know I can trust you, I just like to make sure sometimes." Louis explains and Harry squeezes him.  
"Aww babe, that's fine."  
"Hello Stanford! Who is ready to par-tay?" Their DJ yells into the microphone. Everyone around them scream a positive response back. "We are gonna start slow and work our way up, yeah? So grab your partner, keep the smooching to a minimum please, and come slow dance to some Ed Sheeran!" The DJ adds before _Thinking Out Loud_ starts playing. Louis spins around and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Harry pulls him in close and wraps his arms around Louis' waist.  
"Bit close there, don't you think?" Niall teases from beside where he is dancing with Aimee.  
"Nope, I am perfectly comfortable with this and I'm sure Louis is too." Harry pops the P and Louis nods. Niall rolls his eyes and Louis presses his head to Harry's chest.  
"You look so good tonight Lou. So beautiful." Harry tells him again. He can't stop complimenting him.  
"Thanks baby. You look amazing too. You pull off the suit very well. Love your broad shoulders and long legs." Louis replies and Harry smiles as the two sway to the soft voice of Ed Sheeran singing about love.

"You are a bit too close there to your date Missy!" A busty woman shoves a balloon between the two. Breaking them apart as a slightly more upbeat Rihanna song starts to play.  
"I'm sorry Ms Diagon." Louis apologises, arms straightening and adjusting to the width of the balloon between them as Harry looks at the rubber toy disgruntled and disturbed.  
"Do I know you?" She asks, looking at Louis curiously.  
"It's me, Louis Tomlinson. You are my drama teacher." He explains with a small laugh.  
"Oh my gosh Louis! You look amazing! Sorry I didn't notice you." She bursts out with an apology.  
"It's okay Miss." Louis tells her and she blushes.  
"The dress looks wonderful on you. I admire your confidence Louis. If anyone gives you trouble, come get me and I'll put them right." Ms Diagon winks at him before grabbing another balloon from the sports teacher and huffs as she goes towards a couple that is making out a few feet away.  
"She seems very nice." Harry pipes up.  
"Yeah, she's my favourite teacher and I'm one of her favourite students." Louis nods and looks at the balloon. "I don't particularly like this balloon between us. I miss you."  
"I miss you too darling. What do you say we throw the balloon away and go back to before." Harry suggest with a lewd smile and Louis nods. Harry slaps the balloon away and pulls Louis in close. "Much better." He kisses Louis' forehead and Louis giggles.  
"Okay, let's pump it a bit more yeah?" The DJ yells into the mic and the students yell back approvals. "Let's get some Avicii going. This is _Wake Me Up!_ " He adds and the music starts. Louis pulls back from Harry and starts dancing by himself. His friendship group, which seems to have grown within the space of 4 songs, look at Louis weirdly before joining in with Louis' enthusiastic moves. Harry laughs at the sight before joining in himself.

Before he realises it, it is 8:45 pm.  
"Okay party people, it is time to announce our Prom King and Queen! Who's excited?" The DJ, his name is Nick Harry has found out, asks. Everyone turns to him and nods. "I invite Mr Broder to announce the Princes and Prom King for 2015." He says into the microphone as the teacher walks on stage.  
"Hello everyone. We received lots of nomination through the night from both students and teachers. Our princes of 2015 are...Chase Mumford, Matthew Hughes and Zayn Malik!" Mr Broder says into the microphone and clapping erupts from the crowd. Louis can hear Liam whooping as Zayn walks onto the stage and receives his sash.  
"Yeah! Football represent!" Chase yells into the crowd and a bunch of deep cheer come from the left side of the hall. Louis guess that is where the football players are.  
"Yes, congrats to our Princes. Who is ready to announce our King?" Mr Broder asks and Louis turns to Harry.  
"It's gonna be you. I know it!"  
"I doubt it babe but thanks." Harry smiles, kissing Louis' cheek and knotting their fingers.  
"Okay, our King this year is a basketball player." Mr Broder starts and _ooohs_  come from the crowd, "He has brown hair and is very tall. He is one of the best players on the team." Mr Broder hints and Louis squeezes Harry's hands excitedly. "Your King this year, as voted by you, is Harry Styles!" Mr Broder reads out and a spotlight shines on Harry, who looks so shocked. His eyes are wide and his mouth is agape in shock.  
"I told you babe!" Louis shouts over all the clapping. Harry lets go of his hand, kisses his lips and walks through the crowd, accepting the slaps on his back and ruffles of his hair. Mr Broder hands him his crown and a firm shake of his hand, Harry is still in shock.  
"Uh, thanks everyone for voting for me. It really means a lot. I don't really know what to say so thanks!" Harry stammers as he speaks into the microphone. He catches Louis' eyes and Louis winks and blows him a kiss.  
"Okay, time for our Princesses and Queen. I would like to invite Ms Diagon to the stage." Mr Broder says before handing the microphone to her.  
"Congrats to all our Princes and our King! Who is ready to see who your Princesses and Queen are?" She asks and Louis grabs hold of Lilee's hand with his right and Niall's with his left. Lilee grabs Emma's, Emma grabs Brenda's and Brenda grabs her friend Maddie's hand. He is so nervous for his friends and of the rumour circling that he could be prom queen. He doesn't know whether to be flattered or scared.  
"Our three Princesses are...Tamara Worthie, Lilee Black and Izabel Jara!" Ms Diagon says into the microphone and Lilee screams in delight. Louis releases her hand and kisses her cheek.  
"Go Lil!" He and Emma yell as she walks up to the stage to receive her mini tiara and sash. He feels so proud.  
"Good luck Lou." Emma wishes him, grabbing his hand.  
"You too Em." Louis replies.  
"Your Queen this year is a little different. This person is a gymnast. This person is the school's top drama student. This person has short hair and blue eyes. Standford, your Prom Queen of 2015 is Louis Tomlinson!" Ms Diagon screams into the microphone and Louis nearly goes deaf and blind. There is whistles, screams and clapping as the spotlight shines down on him.  
" _Oh my fucking God_ Lou!" Emma screams from beside him and she pushes him forward into the pathway of people. He can't help the smile as people compliment him on his dress, his look and his confidence as he walks through the throng of people. He walks on stage and Ms Diagon gives him a hug and places the crown on his head. She gives him the microphone and the crowd still hasn't died down.  
"You guys have no idea how surprised I am to even have been nominated since I am not even female. I have dreamed since I was young about wearing a dress to prom and for this to happen is mind blowning. I promise not to make this long so I will leave with this. If there is anyone out there who doesn't feel comfortable in what they wear or do so they can fit in, don't. If you're a guy and you wanna wear purple, do it. If you are a girl and wanna smell like musk or whatever, do it. Don't be afraid. Thank you." Louis tells them and everyone goes nuts. He feels like a pop star or something. He can see the football team looking at him weirdly but he can't bring himself to care. **Fuck them**.  
"So proud of you Lou." Harry whispers in his ear from behind him.  
"Thanks H." Louis replies.  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Louis hears Niall start the chant an the crowd joins in, progressively getting louder. Hell, even Ms Diagon has joined in. Louis turn them sideways so the crowd can see them better. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and Harry places his hands around Louis.  
"Wanna try something. Don't scream." Harry whispers before dipping him and kissing him. Louis feels like such a cliché because Harry is like a disney prince and he's only seen this in movies. But Harry's lips are so soft and he feels himself getting lost in the feeling. Like the two of them are alone in Harry's bedroom and kissing like lazy boyfriends. He feels Harry's lips leave him and Harry pulls him up.  
"Stanford, these are your Prom leaders for 2015. Prom King Harry Styles and Prom Queen Louis Tomlinson!" Ms Diagon says into the microphone and Harry and Louis smiles out to the excited crowd.  
"We love you!" Harry hears their friends shout from the back. He looks over and Niall has two thumbs up in the air.  
"It's time for the King, Queen and their Princesses and Princes to have their royal dance." Nick, the DJ, says and Harry leads Louis down the stairs. Louis looks around. Zayn is dancing with Lilee, Chase is dancing with Tamara and Matt is dancing with Izabel. Louis can't help but laugh because Zayn looks so awkward dancing with a girl instead of Liam because Lilee has long hair, thinner silhouette and _boobs_. Not big boobs but they are there and her sweetheart neckline isn't helping Zayn.  
"Can you believe that just happened?" Harry asks, pulling him back to Harry.  
"I knew you would get it but me? Not in my wildest dreams." Louis shrugs.  
"Yeah but you have always been my queen and king in my mind." Harry mumbles in his ear.  
"God, you are so good to me."  
"I love you for a reason." Harry adds and Louis feels his heart stop. He has been wanting to say that L word for the past week.  
"You love me?" Louis asks, looking at him in the eyes.  
"Yeah, I really fucking love you. I love everything about you. Every single last part of you. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to say it and this is it." Harry nods and Louis feels tears in his eyes. He promised himself he wasn't gonna cry tonight but he didn't know this was gonna happen.  
"God, you are too much for me. I love you so much Harry." He chokes back and he hears Harry lets out a harsh breath.  
"Say it again. Please. Need to hear it again to believe it."  
"I love you, Harry Styles, with all my heart." Louis repeats and Harry kiss him hard. Harry grabs his face softly as he presses his lips against Louis' lip gloss stained ones. Louis gets out a little moan as he presses his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry sucks on his tongue before pressing his own against his boyfriend's.

They snog heatedly for a full minute before they pull away. Somehow, Louis' hands are in Harry's hair and Harry's hands are on Louis' bum, no surprise there though.  
" _Fuck_ , that was hot." Lilee remarks from beside them.  
"Yeah." Zayn agrees, unable to take his eyes off of the pair.  
"I think we caused a scene babe." Harry whispers to him with his swollen lips.  
"Yeah I guess. I didn't mind because I love you." Louis smiles, feeling his heart race as he says those three words.  
"I love you too sunshine." Harry response, giving him an eskimo kiss.  
"Boys, I'm sorry to interrupt but we would appreciate if you refrained from French kissing in such a public area." Ms Diagon taps him on the shoulder with a wink. Louis blushes and Harry just smiles. They walk hand in hand back to their group were they are mobbed.  
"Good job dudes!" Niall tells him, hugging the both of them. Then Aimee, Lilee, Emma, Zayn, Liam join their hug. Then what seems to everyone else joins the group hug, crushing the two together.  
"Guys, can't breathe." Louis pants and one by one, people peel off until it is just Niall.  
"Proud of you two." Niall kisses their forehead before letting go.  
"Okay, now that that's over. Who's ready for more music?" Nick asks the crowd and there is screams of approval once again. "Awesome, hear is some Jason Derulo. Let's talk dirtyyyy!" Nick hits the play button and the sound of Jason Derulo's voice fill the room.  
"Wanna dance with me?" Louis asks, pressing his backside against Harry's frontside.  
"Of course." Harry replies, gripping Louis' hips as they move in harmony.

There is fine line between dancing and grinding, Harry thinks to himself, and Louis has most definitely crossed it. Harry isn't surprised because Louis is a flamboyant person but he was a bit taken back when Louis started grinding into him. Pressing back hard into his crotch with his arse, grinding circles into him. He had to contain himself to stop the moan that get caught in his throat. He tries pushing back against Louis but he can't. It is too hard to concentrate on two things. He catches Liam's eye and Liam winks at him before whispering in Zayn's ear. Zayn looks over to him and Harry tries to make a straight face but Zayn gives him a smirk before turning away.  
"Fuck Lou, when did you learn to dance like this?" Harry groans in Louis' ear.  
"Like what babe?" Louis asks in a teasingly babyish tone.  
"You know what I mean. Grinding on me like a _whore_. Teasing me like this. May as well be fucking you on the floor. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Harry growls in his ear, Louis' hips slowing down as his grip tightens.  
"Yeah. Want you. Wanted to tease you so you will." Louis pants back as Harry's thumb dig into his hip bones.  
"Mmm, you've got me babe. Can you feel how hard you've made me baby?" Harry asks, pressing hard into Louis' ass. They haven't done anything like this before but the arousal and confidence are pumping in his veins.  
"No." Louis admits. The fabric at the back of his dress is too thick.  
"Fine. Maybe now, you can feel me." Harry spins him round so they are front on front. Louis can feel him now, pressing out of the thin fabric of his dress pants. He looks big and he wants to touch him. A whimper escapes from him and Harry presses his lips to his neck. He starts to nip at the skin before sinking his teeth into the space under his ear. He knows that is Louis' sweet spot, as he calls it, and Louis lets out another whimper and a sharp gasp. Harry sucks at it a bit before pulling back and kissing the purple mark he produced on Louis' slightly tanned skin. "Do you want me?" Harry asks in his ear.  
"Please. Need you." Louis whines in response as he nods, feeling himself harden in his underwear. The furthest they gone is an attempt at a blow-job turned hand-job from Harry because he got off in the shower and Louis didn't so he tried to get off and they didn't have much time so he ended up wanking him. Louis wants to go all the way.  
"Good. I want you too. We go to mine because Dad isn't there and finish this off." Harry tells him, kissing the shell of his ear. Louis nods and Harry knots their fingers.  
"We're heading off guys. Lou isn't feeling well." Harry announces to the group.  
"Bye guys. Hope you feel better soon Lou." Aimee wishes them, obviously unaware of what actually happened. Zayn and Liam wink at them. Lilee comes up to them and gives each one a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Go Lou, bed him hard." She whispers in his ear and Louis smiles at her.

"Fuck, do you want this?" Harry asks, walking towards his car.  
"Yes, want you in me and I want you to fuck me tonight." Louis nods and Harry doesn't think he has heard a better sentence.  
"You are gonna kill me Lou." Harry groans aloud as he climbs into the car. Louis gives a coy smile as he rests against the chair. Harry starts the car and the radio starts up. _Gorilla_ by Bruno Mars fills the car. Harry looks at Louis and Louis smiles back.  
" _You got your legs up in the sky. With the devil in your eyes. Let me hear you say you want it all._ " Louis sings aloud and Harry glares at him. Louis can't help but smile.

He reaches a hand over the glovebox and grips at Harry's cock through the thin cotton of his dress pants and boxers. Harry lets out a sharp gasp and the car rocks.  
"Fuck Lou, gimme some fucking warning!" Harry hisses, a hand overlapping Louis' on his crotch.  
"I'm sorry Harry. Let me make up for it." Louis pouts, slipping his hand under the waistband of Harry's underwear and squeezing Harry's cock. Harry groans and resist the urge to buck into Louis' hand because he doesn't wanna seem too desperate.  
" _And you're screaming, Give it to me baby! Give it to me motherfucker!_ " Louis sings again, pulling his hand up and down Harry's dick. He feels so big in his hand. Wide, warm and long.  
"I'll give to you all right." Harry mutter under his breath as he turns into his street. Louis' hand slips down and cups his balls. Louis' fingers feel like magic on him. It feels so nice to have someone else hand on him for once.  
" _I bet you never ever felt so good, so good. I got your body trembling like it should, it should._ " Louis says in a sultry low voice that Harry didn't even know he didn't even know that Louis was capable of with his higher voice and all. Harry pulls into the driveway and Louis' hand departs from his underwear. He crawls out of the car and Louis practically runs to the door.

Harry stumbles into his bedroom with his lips connected with Louis. Louis has his hands in his hair and uses it to pull him off.  
"I need to show you something." Louis says and Harry nods, pulling back. Louis slides the strap of his dress down and pulls the fabric down delicately. Harry can't help but stare. Louis has a pair of black lace knickers on.  
"Holy fuck Lou." Harry gasps.  
"Do you like it?" Louis asks.  
"Yes, holy shit, yes. Are you trying to kill me?" Harry asks, surging forward and kissing Louis hard, using it as an excuse to grip Louis' bum through the fabric. It feels so nice under his touch. Louis gasps at the sensation. Harry another stab of arousal and he knows he's not gonna last long when he is inside Louis. God, he's gonna be inside his boyfriend. "Fuck, I love you." Harry whispers against Louis' lips.  
"I love you too." Louis replies. He slips his hands under Harry's pants before pulling both his dress pants and underwear down. Harry's hard cock poking out. Louis has never seen Harry hard before. He's seen his dick before since Harry sleeps in the nude and they share the bed when they sleep over. Louis noticed Harry was quite big flaccid but his wet dreams have not done justice to the reality of Harry's cock.  
"Jesus." Louis remarks and Harry feels his cheeks flame. His boyfriend is blatantly staring at him and it is quiet flattering.  
"Go lay on the bed. I'm gonna go get the stuff. You can play with yourself if you want." Harry tells him and Louis gives him a lingering kiss before doing as Harry told him.

Harry walks into his bathroom and strips himself of his tops. He looks in the draw for his lube and a condom. He bought some a few weeks ago in case and he is glad he did. He splash some water on his face and grips the counter tightly. He is gonna lose his virginity and take Louis' in the process. This is a lot for him to take in. **Fuck**. He grabs the stuff and walks back to his bedroom.

When he walks in, Louis has his panties halfway down his thighs and is playing with his hole. Just tracing in idly, his eyes closed tight. He really is a sight to behold. He looks obscene and Harry wants to pounce on him. Harry places the supplies on down, plops himself down on the bed and Louis' eyes snap open.  
"You ready baby?" Harry asks, moving Louis' hand off. He slides the lace completely off his legs and kneels between them.  
"Yes, fuck." Louis grasps as Harry presses on his perineum with his thumb. Harry opens the lube bottle and coats three fingers. He takes a deep breath and presses it into Louis. Relishing in the tightness and heat of him.  
"God baby, you are so tight." Harry remarks, pushing in till the final knuckle. Louis scrunches his fists into the sheets, getting new to the sensation. He has done this once to himself but he only managed to get two fingers in before he came all over himself. Harry looks up at him and Louis looks like he is slowly relaxing.  
"God H, your fingers are so much bigger than mine." Louis groans as Harry starts to pump his finger in and out, stretching his muscle slowly.  
"I know baby. You look so beautiful." Harry assure him, kissing his thigh. He wants Louis to enjoy this.  
"Keep calling me your baby. God _please_." Louis begs. He doesn't know why but he feels so nice when Harry calls him that. He just feels so loved when Harry does.  
"My baby. My beautiful baby." Harry whispers to him and Louis lets out a choked noise. He feels so loved and it is overwhelming him. "You alright babe? Do you want me to stop?" Harry asks, concerned for his wellbeing.  
"No, I'm good. So good, keep going." Louis assures him, flicking his fringe out of his face. Harry gives his thigh another kiss as he pushes his finger in and out of Louis' body. Louis looks so good like this, all spread out and sweaty.  
"Can I add another one baby? Can you take it?" Harry asks, pulling out of Louis' hole and circling his rim with two slick fingers, applying slight pressure, not enough to push in but enough to evoke desperate sounds from Louis.  
"Please. Do it." Louis pleads and Harry pushes in slowly, wanting to pleasure his baby.

Louis can't take it. Harry has three fingers in him and he feels extremely close. He is writhing and squirming and Harry is watching him like a hawk. Louis can't help but think about the size of Harry's fingers compared to his dick and another wave of arousal washes over him, his stomach tightening. He feels Harry crooks his fingers inside him and he screams. What the hell just happened inside him and why did it feel so good?  
"That is your prostate love." Harry hushes him, hand on his stomach in an attempt to calm him down.  
"My what?" Louis asks as Harry pressures his spot inside.  
"Your prostate baby. It is like a g-spot for boys." Harry explains and Louis nods. Harry starts to rub circles into his prostate and Louis knows he is gonna come soon.  
"Harry, want you _ugh_ in me. Gonna come soon. Wanna come with you in me. _Fuck please_." Louis whines, his muscles tightening and straining.  
"Okay, calm down baby. Deep breaths." Harry coos to him and Louis tries. God, he tries so hard but he can't contain himself anymore. He watches with hooded eyes as Harry rips the condom open and slides it down his hard cock. "Shit, that is gonna be inside me? Will it even fit?" Louis mutters under his breath.  
"It'll fit baby. I'm not that big." Harry assures him, grabbing a pillow and placing it under Louis' hips. Harry drips some lube onto his cock and spreads it around, loving the feeling of having his hand on him as it has been neglected this whole time. Harry places his knees under Louis' legs and Louis instinctively wraps his legs around Harry's waist.  
"You are big Harry. Much bigger than me." Louis tells him, digging his heels into the flesh of Harry's bum.  
"Shush, you are ruining the moment." Harry hushes him, holding his cock in one had as the other rests under Louis' arm. Louis wraps his hand around Harry's bicep, feeling the tense muscle with his hand. Harry starts to press in, placing the other hand under Louis' other arm. Louis lets out a whine but he chokes off with a groan. Harry is so much wider than the four fingers he just had inside him.  
"Fuck Harry, oh fuck." Louis babbles non-coherently as he feels Harry's muscles tense under his hand. Harry's face is screwed up tight. Louis is so warm and tight around him. He didn't know it would feel this good. All Niall talks about when it comes to sex is about how wet and slick a girl is but Louis is **nothing** like Niall has described. Nothing what so ever. He knows he isn't going to last long and Louis wont either.  
"Fuck baby, God." Harry groans, fully inside Louis' clenching hole. Louis' grips around his waist loosens a little as the pain slowly subsides.  
"This feels a little weird."  
"It'll get better love. Can I move? 'Friad I'm not gonna last long." Harry warns, grinding slowly.  
"I'm not gonna last either. Go for it. Make me feel good." Louis nods. Harry pulls back and pushes back in slowly, a gasp leaving Louis' lips as he does it again. Louis' feeling really close now and Harry hasn't even started.

Harry's hips speed up, the sound of skin on skin getting more frequent and harsher, moans leaving both boys mouths. Louis goes to wrap a hand around himself but Harry beats him to it. He strokes him in time with his thrusts and Louis wants to cry. Harry is taking care of him and he feels so overpowered but so complete.  
"C'mon baby, come for me. Be a good boy." Harry grunts to him, twisting his cock and fondling with his balls. Harry adjusts his angle and he hits something inside Louis that makes his boyfriend come almost instantaneous. Louis lets out a little high pitched whimper as his toes curl into his orgasm, his thighs clenching and eyes tight. His come spurting out of his cock and onto his tummy before the rest dribbles onto Harry's fingers.

Harry last about another minute as Louis comes down from his high before he orgasms himself. His boyfriend's name leaving his lips as he topples forward, his arms his only strength as he comes into the condom. His legs go weak and his face goes lax. "Fuck..." Harry gasps as he slowly stops his orgasm. Louis looks so blissed out underneath him. Body soft and pliant as if he is already sleep but he is watching Harry with fond eyes as he takes care of him.  
"Thank you. That was the best first time I could have ever asked for." Louis says, voice strained and low.  
"You were amazing baby. I love you." Harry replies, kissing Louis softly as he pulls his softening cock out of Louis' well fucked hole.  
"I love you too. Even though I'm a bit messy." Louis adds, looking at his tummy.  
"I'll get a flannel. Stay there, I'll be back quickly." Harry tells him, pulling the condom off his cock, placing it in the bed before prancing out of the room. Louis flicks the dirty rubber onto the floor an lays down. He has the best boyfriend he could ask for.

He crawls under the covers, draping them above his waist. Harry comes back, flannel in hand and a smile on his lips.  
"You look so fucked out."  
"You ruined me." Louis agrees, placing a hand under his head.  
"Sorry babe, let me take care of you." Harry says, wiping his chest. Louis hisses as the coldness wipes his chest and his hole, ridding him of come and lube.  
"You already do." Louis smiles back and Harry kisses him softly. Harry chucks the flannel onto the floor, drowsiness taking over him. He needs to sleep.  
"I love you so much." Harry mumbles, pulling Louis in. Presses his chest to his boyfriend's chest.  
"I love you a lot too. G'night Harry." Louis sighs, leaning into Harry, kissing his lips quickly.  
"G'night Lou." Harry replies before letting sleep take him.

~~~~

Louis wakes up naked and with a lap full of boy. He opens his eyes slowly to see that Harry is laying on top of him, also naked. Harry's elbow is digging into his bladder and he has the urge to pee.  
"Harry, Harry babe. Wake up." Louis whispers to him, shaking himself lightly. He is met with a groan and Harry squirms, his elbow moving but Louis' urge to wee still there. Something hard pressing into his hip but Louis isn't 100% sure on what it is. "Harry, wake up bub. I need to pee." Louis tells him and Harry groans again.  
"Then go, let me sleep."  
"You are kinda on top of me." Louis laughs and Harry rolls of him lazily, flopping onto the mattress beside his boyfriend. "Cheers babe. I'll be back soon." Louis says as he hops out of the bedroom and awkwardly waddles to the bathroom, a sharp pain in his bum. Fuck, last night was _good_.

He walks into the bathroom and holding his dick over the toilet bowl as he waits for his stream to start. He looks up at himself in the mirror and he looks wrecked. Hair in every direction and puffy lips but what surprises him most is all the marks on his neck. He knows Harry likes to leave hickeys but this is extreme. The colours varying in shades of blues and purples. His mum and sister are gonna give him so much shit. He runs his hand over the marks and shivers at the thought of last night. His stream of piss stops and he shakes the head, getting rid of any remaining wee. He washes his hands quickly, dries them on a towel and walks back to the bedroom.

When he gets there, Harry isn't asleep. Oh no, he is jerking off. Quite harshly if Louis was to admit it. His eyes are screwed tight and his hand is pumping hard up and down his hard cock.  
"Shit Harry." Louis gasps and Harry's eyes open.  
"Woke up with morning wood and you weren't here. Can't stop thinking about last night. _Fuck_." Harry's voice cracks on the last syllable as he slows his pace down.  
"I was at the bathroom love. I'm here now. You want me to help?" Louis asks, not one hundred percent sure what he is getting himself into. Harry looks at him with wide eyes and nods, his hand completely still around himself. Louis walks over to Harry and lays next to him.  
"Tell me what to do. I'm not sure what to do." Louis tells him, hand creeping onto the pale skin on Harry's stomach.  
"Just wrap your hand around me and pull. Just like if you were doing it to yourself." Harry instructs him. Louis nods and wraps his semi shaky hand around Harry's cock and squeezes, getting used to the sensation of having another cock in his hand beside his own. He knows Harry is much bigger than him from last night but to actually touch it is something else. He hears Harry lets out a gasp and he grips his fingers into the bedding. Louis holds Harry's hand with his free hand as he starts to pump his hand slowly, thumbing at the head. Harry is circumcised and Louis finds it different because he isn't circumcised himself.  
"God, you feel good in my hand." Louis whispers in his ear.  
"Your hand feels so fucking amazing. Was thinking of you before you came in." Harry groans, his free hand pinching at his nipples.  
"What about me?" Louis asks, speeding his hand up. Harry lets out a whine and bucks his hips up. "C'mon, tell me babe."  
"Kept thinking about your face. Last night, when you came. So beautiful. Fuck, go faster." Harry moans, bucking his hips up again as Louis' hand twists and tugs at him. Louis' thumb playing with the head.  
"Really?" Louis asks, fondling Harry's balls quickly before moving his hand back up.  
"Yeah. Was dreaming about you too. God, I love you so much." Harry babbles, his stomach tightening and a heat rising within him.  
"I love you too. You gonna come?" Louis asks, speeding up his tugs at Harry's cock, noticing the raise in Harry's voice oh-so-familar from last night. Harry nods stiffly and his toes curl. "C'mon babe, come for me. Come all over my hand." Louis encourages and that is all he needs. Harry's grips in his hand tightening as he arches his back slightly off the bed and starts to come, spurting onto his skin. His face going lax and a whimper escapes his lips, sounding like his boyfriend's name. The rest of his come dripping down onto Louis' fingers before he stops, flopping onto the bed sated.  
"Holy fuck, thank you." Harry says aloud as Louis starts to play with the mess on Harry's tummy.  
"No problem. You were so hot." Louis replies, kissing Harry's jaw.  
"You like being in control for that time?" Harry asks as Louis begins to trace his belly button with his come covered finger.  
"A little. Prefer you being in charge though." Louis admits.  
"That's fine. Why are you playing with my come?" Harry questions.  
"Dunno. Got curious." Louis shrugs, reaching for a tissue. Harry laughs as Louis wipes his hand and his stomach. His laughter is short lived as Louis throws the dirty tissue at his face. Harry pouts and Louis presses a kiss to his lips. Harry attempts to deepen the kiss and Louis pulls back.  
"Why won't you kiss me?"  
"You have morning breath and I need to call my mum. I didn't tell her I was coming back to yours so I should tell her I'm not dead." Louis explains.  
"You have morning breath too." Harry points.  
"Yeah but yours smells worse than mine."  
"Rude. Call your mum." Harry spits at him, getting out of the bed. Louis grabs his phone from the floor, he has no clue how it got there, and dials his house phone number. He wolf whistles at Harry's nude body walking around the room while he waits. Harry winks at him and shakes his bum from side to side playfully. Louis laughs as he hears someone pick up.  
"Hello?" The voice asks.  
"Hey Lotts, it's Louis."  
"You're alive! Where are you? You didn't come home last night!" Lottie practically yells at him.  
"I'm at Harry's house. I stayed over at his." Louis tells her.  
"Well, you could have called at least. Mum was worried--"  
" ** _EW!!_** I just stood on the fucking condom! Why didn't you chuck it in the bin Lou?" Harry screams, cutting Lottie off. Louis looks over and Harry has a used condom in his hand and a shiny lube and come spot on his foot. Louis lets out a laugh and Harry glares at him.  
"Sorry what were you saying Lot?" Louis asks, smiling.  
"Did Harry just say he stood on a condom?" Lottie gasps.  
"Maybe." Louis shrugs.  
" **MUUUM!** LOUIS AND HARRY HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!" Lottie yells, Louis cringes and debates hanging up. Why does his sister hate him so much? He hears footsteps and he really wants to hang up.  
"Louis William Tomlinson, what did you sister just tell me?" His mum asks sternly.  
"Um, Harry and I had sex last night." Louis mumbles.  
" _Louis!_ " His mum gasps.  
"Mum!" He mocks.  
"Did you use protection? Did you use lube? Was he good? Did he treat you good?" His mum asks quickly and Louis' head spins.  
"Yes to all those questions. We aren't stupid Mum. He was my first and I'm his first."  
"So are you a bottom?" His mum muses.  
"Mum!"  
"Sorry Lou, I just hope your first time was enjoyable." His mum apologises.  
"It was. Harry is great. He treated me like a princess." Louis admits and he feels two bare arms wrap around him and smells minty breath by his ear.  
"That's good to hear Boo. Well, it's nice to know you are safe and sound. You can stay today as well but I want you home on Sunday please. You can bring Harry if you want." His mum offers and Louis smiles, Harry's lips kisses his neck softly.  
"Okay, I'll see if he wants to go. I'm sure he'll want to but I'll text you the answer."  
"One last question before I love and leave you. Does he have a big dick?" She asks.  
"Mum! That is my boyfriend we are talking about. You have a husband!" Louis gasps, not completely shocked though. He tells his mum everything.  
"I'm sorry. Just curious. Love you Lou." His mum laughs.  
"Love you too Mum and yes, Harry has a big dick. Massive." Louis giggles and his mum lets out a laugh before hanging up. Harry press his lips to his shoulder and nips him.  
"Thank you for that ego-booster." Harry mumbles against his skin.  
"You're welcome. It's the truth anyway." Louis says, turning around so he and Harry are face to face.  
"If you say so." Harry murmurs.  
"I do. You need to stop biting me, it looks like I was mauled by a wild animal." Louis tells him, extending his neck to show Harry the damage.  
"Oops?" Harry laughs, tracing one of the marks with his fingers.  
"Yeah, oops. Come here, let me give you a matching one." Louis announces before latching onto Harry's neck and sucking into the skin. Harry grips Louis' nude bum and squeezes the cheeks, his fingertip brushing his boyfriend's hole, Louis moaning into his skin, "Fuck Styles, it's too early for round two. I'm still sore from last night."  
"I'm just playing with your bum love. It's soft and squishy." Harry giggles and Louis nips at the mark he made.  
"My dick'll be the opposite if you keep going." Louis mumbles, Harry squeezes again cheekily and Louis whines, "Harry, stop please."  
"If you insist." Harry says, moving his hands up to the dimples at the bottom of Louis' spine.  
"Thank you darling." Louis smiles, pressing his forehead against Harry's.  
"I love you." Harry whispers.  
"I love you too." Louis whispers back before pressing his lips against Harry's. He cups Harry's jaw and kisses him harder. Harry grips his hips and opens his mouth slowly. He pushes his tongue and meets Louis' halfway.  
"Boys, how was Prom last ni--oh _shit!_ Sorry!" His dad cuts off and walks out with a slam of the door. Harry stops dead, realising his dad just saw him and his boyfriend naked and making out in his room. Louis pulls back and looks at Harry.  
"Who was that babe?" He asks.  
"My dad." Harry swallows roughly and Louis nods slowly, his face falling. He rolls off Harry and grips his hand. "Shit Lou. My father just walked in on us naked and making out."  
"It's okay H. Calm down." Louis soothes him.  
"Fuck, this is so embarrassing." Harry groans, slapping himself in the face.  
"It's okay Kitten. Just go talk to him." Louis suggests.  
"Will you come with me? Like wait outside incase I die or something." Harry asks.  
"Of course." Louis nods. Harry stands up and walks over to his drawers. He grabs two pairs of sweats and two shirts and chucks one of each at Louis.  
"I'm sure Dad doesn't wanna see your bum again. I do but my dad probably wont." Harry says slipping over his shirt.  
"Only you were meant to see my bare bum." Louis tells him, stepping into the sweat pants and pulling the draw string tighter than Harry had it.  
"Oops." Harry laughs, pulling his sweats up. Louis hums and walks out of the room, Harry landing a slap on his bum. "Mine." Harry growls in his ear from behind.  
"Yours." Louis confirms as Harry guides him to his dad's room. Harry knocks on the door and waits for his Dad to open it.  
"Harry, how are you bub?" His Dad asks as he opens the door.  
"Yeah good. Look, I'm sorry for before. You were definitely never meant to see that." Harry says, hand against the door frame.  
"It's okay Harry. I should have knocked first." Robin shrugs  
"But Dad, that was inappropriate of me to do that when you were in view. I'm really sorry." Harry presses and Robin laughs.  
"It's fine Harry. You were in the privacy of your room. It could have been worse. If it make you feel any better, your mother's mum walking in on me and her when we were your age." Robin tells him.  
"Grammy Cox walked in on you two! What were you doing?" Harry asks, immediately regretting what he just said.  
"I was eating your mum out. Quite awkward when you are under a sheet and her mum walks in." Robin smiles and Harry groans.  
"Visuals I didn't need. I'm gonna go vomit now." Harry says, making gagging noises.  
"Sorry bub. You know I love you." He replies, hugging Harry with one arm.  
"Love you too Dad. I'm gonna go snog my boyfriend til that image leaves my head." Harry hugs his dad back and kisses his cheek.  
"Have fun. I'll knock next time." Robin smiles and Harry walks out of the room.  
"How did it go babe?" Louis asks, grabbing his hand immediately.  
"Yeah good. Dad gave me an image I never wanted. So, I need for you to do me a favour." Harry tells him and Louis nods. "I need you to kiss me until I can't breathe or think."  
"Oh I can **definitely** do that." Louis smiles as he drags Harry back to their room. Harry laughs lightly, he really has the best boyfriend ever.

~~~~

"One more week guys and then we are finished!" Niall says excitedly as they come to school on the 30th April. Louis smiles and Harry squeezes Louis' shoulder.  
"How many exams have you got?" Harry asks.  
"I've got 4 left. I did some last week so not many." Niall shrugs.  
"Lucky, I've got 5 and my drama skit." Louis huffs.  
"You'll be great in your drama skit. I know you will be. I've got 5 exams too. We can all study together." Harry says, walking to his locker.  
"As long as you two aren't all over each other, I'll be fine. How did your Prac English assessment go the other week?" Niall asks as Harry grabs his study notes from his locker.  
"Aced it. Harry did amazing as Romeo, pulled off the look very well." Louis says cheerily.  
"You just wanted to see me in tights." Harry hisses back.  
"Course but that is beside the point. Busch gave us the highest grade in the class." Louis says excited.  
"Good job bro! I bet you were a great Juliet." Niall smiles at him and Harry kisses Louis' forehead.  
"He most definitely was."  
"C'mon H, the bell is gonna go off and Louis has to get to Drama." Niall tells them, looking at his watch.  
"Okay, good luck babe. Work hard. Don't get too distracted by Daniel." Harry kisses Louis' nose quickly.  
"My eyes are only for you baby. Study hard." Louis smiles back before running up to Emma and Lilee down the hall. Harry watches as the trio walk and laugh their way to the Drama classroom.  
"C'mon lover boy, let's get to the library before Watson gives us detention for loitering." Niall laughs as he drags Harry out of the hall.

~~~~

"Lou, I have really exciting news!" Harry says to Louis the day before graduation. They are hanging out at Louis' house and Harry just got off the phone from his mum.  
"What is it babe?" Louis asks, closing his Instagram and looks up at Harry who looks like he is going to explode.  
"My mum and sister are coming to graduation!" Harry practically screams and his smile almost splits his face.  
"Oh my God Harry! That is so cool!" Louis smiles, grabbing Harry and pulling him into a hug. Harry is squirming and full of energy and enthusiasm but Louis can't blame him.  
"They finally get to meet you!" Harry says excitedly.  
"Forget me. Your mum gets to see her baby graduate and your sister gets to see her baby brother graduate." Louis sighs, rubbing Harry's back.  
"No, I'm not gonna just forget you. You have been apart of my whole senior year and I want my mum to meet the man who makes me happy." Harry replies instantly.  
"You really want me to meet the rest of your family?" Louis asks, he watches Harry's face fall in curiosity.  
"What do you mean? Do you not wanna meet my family?"  
"No, I do. It's...it's just that you speak so highly of them and then there's me. Little old boring Louis." Louis shrugs and Harry groans, plopping himself down in Louis' lap. Harry grabs Louis' cheeks and forces him to look up.  
"Louis Tomlinson, you are the least boring person I have ever known. Don't think so lowly of yourself. I talk so highly of my family because I love them so much. I don't see them as often as most people do so when I describe them to people, I only have positive things to say. Same with you. The reason I don't talk about you so often is because you are here with me. I still love a lot. You are beautiful, spontaneous, loud, smart and just a down right amazing person. My family loves you. I talk about you a lot about to them because they ask and they are so excited to meet you. They want to meet the boy who stole my heart." Harry tells him and Louis feels like crying. Harry really loves him and his mum really wants to meet him. How is this his life?  
"You know what Harry Styles? I didn't steal your heart, you stole mine with your beautiful eyes, amazing personality, stunning legs and gorgeous voice. I love you so much. I fucking adore you." Louis replies and Harry looks at him with the widest eyes and biggest smile.  
"I love and adore you more than you ever could imagine."  
"I have a pretty good imagination." Louis winks at him and Harry laughs.  
"I know you do babe. Can I have a kiss?"  
"Of course." Louis nods and Harry presses his lips against Louis. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's body and pulls him forwards. The pair fall back onto the mattress as Harry's ankles slip under Louis' thighs. It actually feel comfortable. Harry lets out a moan as their bodies rock together momentarily and Louis pushes his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry's grips tighten on Louis' jaw as Louis' hands slip into Harry's jeans. He slides them into Harry's underwear and squeezes Harry's bum. Harry lets out another moan and Louis squeezes again. Harry pulls back from the kiss.  
"Dad wants me home by 6."  
"We have 10 minutes. It takes 7 to get from mine to yours. Shut up and kiss me." Louis says quickly before pulling Harry back in. He places one hand in Harry's hair, the other still cupping his butt, and tugs on it softly. Harry lets out a whimper and Louis can't help but smile into the kiss. He knows how to work Harry's body and get the little sounds out that he loves so much. Harry's hands move from his jaw to his torso, his long fingers running under and down him. Harry brushes his nipple and he gasps. He can feel himself slowly coming to life in his boxers and he knows Harry is too. He hears a cough at the door and Louis pulls back. His hand slipping out of Harry's pants.  
"Sorry to extinguish the fire boys but H, we gotta drop you home. I'll give you a minute." Jay says from the doorway and Louis can practically hear the smile in her voice.  
"Okay, thanks Jay." Harry replies, his voice verging on the gravelly sound it makes when he is turned on. His mum leaves the room and Louis groans aloud.  
"How are you not embarrassed?"  
"I had my embarrassment when Dad walked in on us. Now it doesn't bother me." Harry shrugs, untangling himself from Louis' body.  
"Meanie. Get out of my room." Louis huffs, standing up and smoothing his shirt out.  
"You love me too much." Harry smiles back, grabbing his bag.  
"Of course I do." Louis kisses his cheek, holds his hand and pushes him out the door.

~~~~

"I'm gonna cry. Holy shit, I'm gonna cry." Louis says, fanning his face. He is here. In his blue and gold graduation robe, on the stage. Ready to graduate, finish school forever. They are approaching his and Harry's name. They are 7 people apart.  
"Now receiving his diploma, Brendan Stephens." Their head of curriculum Mr Scarborough, Mr S for short, says into the microphone and everyone claps. Harry is next.  
"Now receiving their diploma and the Stanford MVP Senior for Basketball, Harry Styles." Mr Scarborough says and Louis claps excitedly, so proud of Harry. Harry looks shocked as he accepts his two awards from Mr S. He can hear Harry's friends and Basketball team mates chanting his name, Louis would join in but he can't. He can only clap whilst on stage.

The next 6 people fly by and Louis is practically shaking. He has been waiting for this his whole life. He passed his exams with flying colours and he is gonna cry.  
"Now receiving his diploma, Stanford's MVS for the Performing Arts in the Drama Category and also Stanford's MVP for Gymnastics, Louis Tomlinson!" Mr S says and Louis is shocked. He knew he would get the Drama one, Miss Diagon told him, but he is shocked about the Gymnastic one. He honesty though Lilee would get it as she is the captain and to be perfectly honest, a much better flipper than he is. He walks on his jelly legs towards the teacher and he shakes his hand.  
"Congratulations Louis, S.U will miss you a lot." Mr Scarborough says to him as he walks past. He walks down the steps and straight into his mother's arms.  
"So proud of you Boo. So proud of my baby." She whispers his ear. Louis feels a tear escape his eye. Why he is crying, he doesn't know.  
"Thanks Mum, I love you." Louis replies, kissing his mum's cheek. He shows her his awards and she takes about 20 pictures.  
"Congrats my little gymnastic drama nerd." A deep voice says from behind him. Louis turns around and Harry has his arms out wide.  
"Harry!" He cries out, latching himself onto the younger boy.  
"So proud of you, my short pixie. Two awards!" Harry says excited, hugging him tightly.  
"Proud of you too, you tall oaf." Louis mumbles back. Harry pulls out, keeping a hand around his waist.  
"Lou, this is my Mum, Anne, and my sister, Gemma." Harry introduces him to the two tall women in front of him. He can see where Harry gets not only his tallness but his beauty. His whole family is beautiful. He extends his hand out to Anne but she knocks it away, pulling him in for a hug. She smells like strawberries and just so homely.  
"Hello Louis, it is lovely to finally meet you in person. You look every bit beautiful Harry has told me." Anne says to him and Louis melts into her side.  
"Thanks Anne. You look wonderful too." Louis replies. Anne detaches herself from him and he looks at Gemma. She is so _pretty_ , she has lovely pastel mermaid hair and she has gorgeous eyes.  
"Hello Louis, I hope you are taking good care of my baby brother." Gemma says to him, hugging him firmly as well.  
"He is. He is amazing." Harry pipes in, hugging him tightly before behind, chin on his shoulder. Gemma smiles and nods, she has dimples too.  
"Well, this my mum Jay and my oldest younger sister Charlotte but she prefers to be called Lottie and my youngest sister Felicité but she prefers to be called Fizzy. The rest of my younger siblings are with my dad at the moment, Mum's first husband." Louis smiles back, turning to his family.  
"Lovely to meet you Anne." Jay pipes up, extending her hand.  
"What is up with you Tomlinsons? We Styles are a hugging family, bring it in." Anne laughs, hugging Jay tightly. Lottie and Fizzy seem to have hit it off with Gemma, the trio talking off to the side about God knows what.  
"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. Harry and I are gonna go talk to his guys and my girls. See you later." Louis smiles, looking at his mum and Harry's mum talking.  
"Bye Lou, have fun." His mums calls to him as he and Harry walk towards Niall and the rest of the crew.  
"That went better than I expected." Harry says, walking through the throng of people hand in hand with Louis.  
"Yeah, our sisters hit it off as did our mums."  
"That's good. So proud of you my lovely little Louis the drama and gymnastic nerd." Harry smiles, kissing Louis' forehead.  
"And I'm very proud of you my awkward and tall Harry Styles the basketball star." Louis replies, leaning his head on Harry's arm. Harry kisses his hair against just as Niall runs and attacks them.  
"They are really in love hey?" Jay asks, watching the pair.  
"Yeah, young love. It's beautiful, our beautiful babies." Anne agrees, walking with Jay to the parents' corner.

~~~~

Both families are at Harry's house and Harry is itching. Itching to have Louis. He doesn't know why, he just wants Louis and he wants him in his bed underneath him. Actually, he does know why. Louis decided it was a good idea to tease him. He decided to take him to the school bathroom and blow him. However he didn't let him come so he practically has blue balls. To make matters worse, Louis decided to subtly grind into him as they hugged. How no-one noticed, Harry will never know. Now, back at the house, Louis is sitting on his lap, wiggling little circles into his poor defenceless hard cock as he moves to grab his drink or some crisps.  
"You okay babe? You seem tense." Louis asks, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Yeah H, are you okay?" His mum asks from across the room.  
"Yeah, 'm fine. Today was a big day and I'm just a bit tired." Harry lies through his teeth.  
"Yeah, today was quite a big day. Do you wanna go take a nap before dinner love?" His mum offers, obviously concerned about her child and oblivious to what the truth is.  
"Please. I'll see you later." Harry pats Louis' hips and Louis stands up, allowing Harry to get up and walk out.  
"Y'know what, I'm a bit sleepy too. I'm gonna go for nap as well." Louis adds, standing up and walking out of the room, following Harry.  
"They are _so_ gonna fuck." Gemma snorts, biting into a crisp.  
"Gemma, mind your language!" Anne quips.  
"You know it's true. They are horny teenage boys!" Gemma defends herself and Lottie agrees from beside her.  
"Yeah, I guess." Jay shrugs.  
"Did I tell you ladies about when I walked in on them?" Robin pipes in front behind his tea cup.  
"No but you are going to right now. I'm so behind on all the gossip." Anne tells him, setting her tea down. Everyone laughs before Robin starts to dish the dirt.

"Harry, where are you love?" Louis asks, walking into Harry's room cautiously. He feels a hand cover his mouth and the other grab his wrists together. His first instinct is to scream but it is muffled.  
"You think you can tease me all day and get away with it? I don't think so. You are gonna pay." Harry growls in his ear and Louis feels weak. Harry has never been this demanding before and he likes it. God, he wants it. He lets out a whimper that he doubts Harry can hear. "Get undressed. **Now**." Harry lets him go and Louis stumbles forward. He rips his shirt off and pulls his jeans down, his briefs going down with them. His half hard cock poking out.  
"I'm sorry Harry." Louis tries to apologise and Harry is having none of it.  
"Shut up. You aren't allowed to talk unless I say so." Harry cuts him off and Louis closes his mouth. He nods and Harry beckons him forward. "Undo my pants and suck my cock like you mean it. If you even think of teasing me, I'll tease you for hours." Harry threatens and Louis drops to his knees immediately. He undoes Harry's belt and throws it to the side. He pops the button, drags the fly done and pulls Harry's tight jeans down. He struggles but he managed to pool them at his ankles. He hooks his fingers under Harry's boxers and yanks them down. Harry's cock level with his face and an angry red colour. "Why am I so hard Lou? You may speak."  
"Because I've been teasing all day and I shouldn't have." Louis tells him, wrapping a hand around Harry's cock.  
"What else did you do? What did you do at school Louis?" Harry presses, taking his top off and leaning his head against the wall.  
"I sucked you off in the bathroom but I didn't let you come." Louis mumbles.  
"Yeah, you thought you could boss me 'round. That is not how it works darling. Why am I asking you these questions Louis?" Harry continues, knotting his fingers in Louis' feathery hair.  
"I don't know Harry." Louis admits, moving his hand on Harry's cock slowly.  
"So you remember what you did when I fuck you rough, hard and fast into the mattress. Now, suck. Gonna fuck and come down your throat first." Harry spits at him, pushing Louis' head down his cock. Louis wraps a hand around the base and starts to bob his head. Swirling his head and hallowing his cheeks. "No hands. Put your hands behind me." Harry tells him and Louis places his hands around Harry's waist. He pulls off to catch his breath before pushing himself down Harry's cock, relaxing his throat and trying his best to deep throat.

He, unlike Harry, actually has a gag reflex. Which kinda sucks. He pulls off and starts to suck at the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. Harry lets out a moan and his grip tightens in Louis' hair. He sucks at the head before moving down to suck Harry's balls into his mouth. He laps them with his tongue before pulling off and licks a fat stripe from his perineum to the tip of his cock.  
"Fuck Lou." Harry gasps. Louis' mouth feels like magic around him and he is gonna come soon. Don't judge him, he's been hard for over two hours. Louis swirls his tongue around and scraps his teeth on the underneath of his cock. He pulls off and kitten licks at the head. "Gonna come." Harry tells him and he sucks him down again, wanting Harry to come in his mouth. He deep throats him and Harry rocks his hips forward. Louis chokes slightly but keeps his head down. Harry pushes forward, Louis' nose hitting his stomach with each thrust. He can't help but praise Louis, he is just taking it without complaint. His gut tightens and he starts to orgasm, his hips slowing down as he shoots into Louis' mouth. Louis does his best to swallow but he feels some drip down his chin. Harry pulls back and looks at Louis' face. Puffy lips, red eyes and red cheeks and messy hair.

He pulls Louis up, wipes the come off his chin and pushes his thumb into Louis' mouth. Louis licks the fluid off his skin, hallowing his cheeks as he keeps eye contact with Harry.  
"Good boy, go lay on the bed. Don't even think about touching yourself." Harry whispers in his ear and Louis nods, a whine escaping his throats as he climbs onto the made bed. Harry walks over to his drawer and grabs a condom and lube. Louis recently found this pineapple flavoured lube and he loves it for some reason. Harry grabs them and places them next to Louis. "You are going to prep yourself and then ride me. Then, when you can't take it anymore and you are trembling and begging for me to take you, I'm gonna flip us over and fuck you into the mattress. Yes?" Harry tells him, thrusting the bottle into his hand.  
"Yes." Louis nods submissively, opening the lube and spreading it onto his fingers. He goes into his knees, spreads his legs and places a hand behind him, searching for his hole. He finds it and starts to rub some lube around it.  
"C'mon babe, finger yourself for me." Harry tells him, tugging at his own cock lazily. Louis pushes his finger in and cries out loudly. Pressing himself further down onto it until he seated in his hand. Louis lifts himself up and drops back down, feeling his hole stretch around his finger. He can't remember the last time he fingered himself. He and Harry have been together for 4 months now and pevery time, Harry has done it for him. Harry's fingers are so much longer than his and they feel better. "Add another one. Know you can take it. Don't need much prep." Harry tells him and Louis looks at him wildly. He's barely had this finger inside him for two minutes. He is met with a stern glare and he pushes another finger inside himself, all the air leaving his lungs. He feels his bum stretching around his fingers and clenching tightly. He takes some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "Move Louis or I'll get the cock ring." Harry threatens.  
"But _Harry--_ "  
"Did I tell you to speak?" Harry cuts him off, sitting up and frowning at him. Louis shakes his head quickly, knowing he is in for a punishment. "Didn't think so. Stay there." Harry huffs, getting off the bed and walking to the drawer. Louis knows he is getting the cock ring. He got it for Harry for is birthday in February as a pay back for the vibrator Harry gave him as a gag joke for his birthday in December. He never though it would come back to bite him in the ass. Harry comes back and grabs him rather harshly. He lubes up the ring and slides it down his cock, around his balls and securing it around the base.

Louis stares at him and Harry just glares. Louis feels so small, so tiny, so submissive in Harry's presence. He has never seen Harry like this but fuck, it's hot. Harry worms a finger alongside his two inside him and his mind is brought back to himself. He lets out a cry and Harry moves his finger.  
"C'mon baby, fuck yourself on these fingers." Harry growls at him and Louis nods shakily, lifting himself up and dropping back down. He keeps going hard and fast, desperate to please Harry's demands, his thighs shaking.

Harry adds a second finger and Louis is sweating. He feels so full but it's not enough. He needs more, wants more.  
"Look at you, gagging for a cock aren't you? Answer me." Harry whispers to him, curling his fingers.  
"Your cock Harry. Only yours." Louis pleads, bouncing on the four fingers. He feels so full, his prostate is so close to Harry's fingers but he can't get it.  
"Have it then. C'mon." Harry says gruffly, laying on the bed and rolling the condom on his cock. Louis pulls his fingers out of himself and straddles Harry's chest. He lift himself up on his weak thighs and positions himself over Harry's cock. He slows sinks down, inch by inch, gasping. Muttered curses dripping from his lips until he is finally seated on Harry's hips.  
"God baby, how are you still so fucking tight?" Harry asks as Louis' ankles slip under his thighs to get a better position. Louis lets out a whimper as he nods, grinding slowly to get used to the sensation.

He starts lifting himself up a few inches before dropping back down, his hole stretching with each repetition. Harry grabs his bum, spreading his cheeks and watching his cock disappear into Louis. He lets out a deep moan. Louis is bouncing on him, riding him hard and fast, his thighs trembling and straining. "You looks so good baby. How do you feel baby?" Harry asks, watching Louis' face contort with each drop.  
"Feel so full. So full _fuck_ of your cock. Need more. _Please_." Louis pleads brokenly, hiccuping between each plea.  
"Want me to fuck you baby? Fuck you tight little hole until you can't think?" Harry asks, bucking up to meet Louis' drop.  
"Please. Please Harry." Louis begs and Harry caves. He lifts Louis off his cock and flips them over, Harry towering over his lover.  
"Y'know baby, I haven't used you to your full flexibility much. How about I try babe?" Harry asks, grabbing Louis' thighs. Louis nods weakly, craving anything Harry will give him. Harry smiles, hiking Louis' legs up and over his shoulders. Louis feels the stretch of his hamstrings but it feels so good. Harry presses into him and rocks his hips, wasting no time. Louis nearly screams as Harry thrusts into him unrelenting and hard. He slams into his prostate and Louis all but wails out Harry's name. The headboard slamming into the walls that Louis knows are thin and their families can hear them. He can't bring himself to care though, Harry is fucking him like no tomorrow.

He is sweaty, hot and filthy. Harry panting and grunting above him, hips rabbiting into him and balls slapping his ass.  
"You like this baby? Me fucking you hard and fast. Like it rough don't you?" Harry growls in his face, almost animalistic.  
"Yeah, fuck, harder. Make me not sit down for weeks." Louis groans, hands screwed up in the sheets. He can feels his hair fall in his face but he is too paralysed to move it.  
"You're fucking slut. So fucking filthy." Harry snipes at him and Louis moans at the words. They've never done something like this. Nothing so hard, rough or filthy. But fuck, Louis is more than willing to do this again. Harry is so hot like this, his muscles bulging and his chest heaving.

Every time Harry hits his prostate, another bursting shock of pleasure shoots through his body and to his cock. He knows he would have come by now, possible multiple times, if it wasn't for the cock ring that is tight on his balls. He tries to get Harry's attention, panting his name and squeezing his bicep but Harry doesn't seem to notice. Too fair gone in the sensation. Louis feels so good around him and underneath him, a mess and just so taking. No complaints.  
"God baby, you are gonna make me come." Harry groans, the headboard knocking against the wall harder now that Louis is scared that they'll break the wall or even the bed. He cries out, he needs to come too, so fucking bad that it hurts. Harry's hips stutter and he collapses forward with his orgasm, effectively folding Louis in half as his legs meet his shoulders. Harry starts to come, his hips slowly rocks till they stop, riding his high out.  
"Fuck Lou, so good." He pants, pulling out and setting Louis' legs down and leaning over his face. Louis whimpers. "You need to come don't you babe?" Harry asks, teasingly. Louis lets out another whimper as he nods. "How about this, I suck you off and you come on my face. Would you like that?" Harry offers and Louis nods. Harry takes Louis' cock in his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. Louis screams, he feels so stimulated and he can't do anything but be vocal.  
"Harry, Harry _please_. Let me come." Harry suckles at the head, kitten licking it  
"Okay baby, anything for you. Took me so well." Harry nods, pull off with a pop and slides the cock ring off his boyfriend. Louis feels his stomach tighten immediately. He is gonna come whether he or Harry is ready or not. Harry jerks him hard and fast and he cries out, spurting onto Harry's face. Onto his tongue, cheek and some landing on his closed eye. Harry smiles, swallowing what landed on his tongue. Louis' head flops on the bed lazily, feeling as if Harry just sucked and jerked his brains outs through his cock. "Louis, can you wipe my eye please?" Harry asks, his voice gravelling and deep. Louis looks up at Harry and laughs lightly as he wipes the white fluid from Harry's eyelid and lashes. Harry's eyes flutter open and Louis stares at him.  
"You alright?" Louis asks.  
"I'm great. Are you alright? Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?" Harry rambles, scanning Louis' body.  
"I've never been better babe. That was fucking mind blowing!" Louis says in reply and Harry's face softens.  
"Really? I wasn't too rough?"  
"No, you were _fine_ H. Fucking amazing actually. You can be a little rough when we have sex from now on." Louis assures him, pulling him up and laying next to him.  
"Was there anything you didn't like? Anything at all?" Harry questions, making sure. He grabs some tissues from the box, cleaning his face he searches for an scrap of discomfort Louis is hiding.  
"I loved it baby. All of it. I don't mind it a little rough with some dirty talk. Don't think our parents do though." Louis nods, nuzzling into Harry's chest.  
"Yeah I guess. I don't mind though. When I'm with you, nothing else matters." Harry sighs, patting Louis' hair, moving it from in front of his face.  
"You are such a sap." Louis smiles, looking up at him with a fond expression in his eyes.  
"Your sap. I love you." Harry replies, looking down to meet Louis' eyes.  
"I love you too. C'mon, I need a nap before we have dinner." Louis replies, kissing his lips before yawning against Harry's chest.  
"Me too. Sweet dreams munchkin." Harry yawns as well before closing his eyes.

His sister and parents, mostly Gemma, may torment him tremendously for being so loud but he doesn't care. He and Louis have great sex and a great relationship so he doesn't mind one bit.

 

 

** _6 YEARS LATER_ **

Louis is waiting again. Not at school but not at home. No, he is waiting to get married. Harry proposed to him in their 6 year anniversary, declaring his love and that he wants to change his last name to Tomlinson, and Louis may or may not have bawled his eyes out in front of both their families.  
"You look stunning Louis!" Robin say from beside him.  
"Thanks Robin. You look dapper yourself." Louis smiles, adjusting the top of his dress. It is not over the top, his dress, lots of lacy detail and silk. He feels so pretty. He made sure to fill the tradition of the whole _Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue_. His something old is his shoes. The same ones he worn to prom all those years ago. His something new is the dress. His something borrowed is Anne's pearl necklace that wore to her first and second wedding. It is so light and it ties in with his dress so well. His something blue is hidden. It is Harry's surprise for later if you catch his drift.  
"Excuse me, that is Dad to you now." Robin corrects him and a shiver runs down Louis' spine. Louis smiles nervously and Robin kisses his cheek. "I'm glad you are joining the family. You make Harry so happy. I love you lad."  
"I love you too Dad. Harry makes me really happy too." Louis replies, linking arms with him. The organ starts to play and Louis begins to walk. Harry told him he dreamed of a big Church wedding back in London then a party after so that is what they are doing. He looks around the Church, seeing all his friends and family. Niall, Lilee, Emma, Liam and Zayn (those two are engaged by the way) managed to come over from America to attend the wedding. He really has great friends. His mum is nearly crying already, clinging to an equal emotional Anne. He can imagine why. They are both giving away the baby boys into their own life. He looks up at Harry who is positively beaming at him. His hair in a ponytail that has only gotten longer in the years they've been together. His body encased is a black tuxedo with a bow tie because Harry is quirky like that. His feet covered in black boots because Harry doesn't wear any other shoes but boots nowadays. Robin lets him go and Louis walks to the alter. In front of the priest, joining hands with Harry, flipping his veil firstly. The priest smiles at them before beginning his service with a prayer.  
"Dearest God, we gather here in your presence--"

An hour later, Louis has a ring on his finger and a husband. His partner for 6 years and hopefully, many more.  
"I love you." Harry says to him as they walk down the aisle, hand in hand.  
"I love you too. Let's go have some fun!" Louis replies, kissing Harry's nose. He has grown an inch in the whole span of their relationship but he doesn't mind. He likes their height difference. Harry and Louis pile into their car and Harry presses his lips against Louis' much harder than at the alter. Louis lets out a squeak of surprise as Harry's hands cup his face, pushing his tongue inside his husband's mouth. Louis pulls Harry in, straddling his lap which feels quite weird as they are fully clothed and freshly married. He pulls Harry's ponytail out and tugs on Harry's hair. Louis found out that Harry has a thing for hair-pulling the same night he got Harry off, from nipple stimulation. It was a great night. Harry moans, muffled by the sounds of lip smacking. Louis pulls back for a breath but Harry stops him before he can initiate another kiss.  
"Couldn't do that at the alter. Had to do it eventually." He pants, dropping his hands.  
"Mmm, would have shocked the kids. Do you recognise my necklace?" Louis asks, moving his hands to Harry's hips. Slipping under his jacket and resting on his dress shirt.  
"Yes, tis my mum's. Is that your something borrowed?"  
"Yep. Never say tis again." Louis laughs.  
"Fine. Where is the rest?" Harry asks, scanning Louis' body.  
"My something new is the dress. My something old is my shoes. These are the ones I wore to prom. My something blue is hidden. There is two of them." Louis winks and Harry's eyes darken.  
"Are you wearing your pretty knickers under your dress baby?" Harry asks, he had never been fond of the word panties, hands sliding down Louis' slim body.  
"Yeah, one more thing. I got a piercing." Louis whispers in his ear.  
"Whereabouts? Your dick?" Harry asks, squeezing Louis' hips.  
"Nope, try higher."  
"Your nipples?"  
"God no, you should though. Know you get off on the pain." Louis whispers into Harry's ear suggestively.  
"You didn't babe...you got your _belly button_ pierced?" Harry gasps and Louis nods. "Holy shit, you are gonna kill me."  
"Not fond of having a dead husband less than 24 hours into our marriage." Louis sighs.  
"God, I'm your husband. How did I get so lucky?" Harry asks.  
"I'm the lucky one. Still can't believe you are in the NBA for next season. Only the second open LGBTQ+ player to ever been drafted." Louis smiles.  
"Babe, you are going to represent England at the Olympic Games and you've already done so at the Commonwealth Games!" Harry counteracts.  
"We are gonna be the epitome of the sports world when it comes to dating. One basketball star and his cool gymnastic husband." Louis laughs.  
"You are a star too baby. Don't put yourself down baby." Harry tells him.  
"You really think that?" Louis asks and Harry nods. "I really hope you win this season." Louis adds.  
"Thanks babe. I hope you bring home a gold medal for England at the Olympics." Harry replies.  
"Isn't it weird that I will be repping England when I practically live in America?" Louis asks, cocking his head.  
"No because you are an British citizen by birth. Therefore, England is your mother country." Harry explains.  
"But you play an American sport and England is your mother country!" Louis protests.  
"Yeah but I've been living in the US for 10 years now. Still amazed I haven't lost my accent but anyway, the NBA brings in imports all the time. Like that guy from Australia." Harry tells him and Louis nods, his mouth making an o. Harry pokes his finger in Louis' agape mouth and Louis bites it. "You better not do that when I feed you cake."  
"Course not darling." Louis smiles and their driver coughs to get their attention.  
"You are here sirs. Congratulations once again." Their driver Ben says to them with a smile.  
"Thanks." Louis replies as he crawls off of his husband's lap. Harry opens the car door and holds it open for Louis once he gets out. "Proper gentleman, aren't you Styles?"  
" _Heeey_ , it's Harry Tomlinson now." Harry whines, grabbing Louis by the waist.  
"You will always be my Styles when I want you to be. Still can't believe changed your name. Styles is such a cool last name. Louis Styles." Louis sighs, wondering what would happen if he had changed his name.  
"Doesn't have the same ring as Harry Tomlinson. I ordered my basketball top to have Tomlinson on the back." Harry tells him and Louis smiles fondly. His husband is so cute.  
"Aww babe. That's adorable."  
"It will be even more adorable when our kid has a little jumper on that say Tomlinson." Harry smiles.  
"Wait _what?"_ Louis asks. They have been talking about babies since they got engaged. Harry even found a surrogate for them. They tried once but it can back negative. They have tried again a few months ago and they are meant to get results back in the next week.  
"Jemima, our surrogate, texted me about two weeks ago. She did a test and she came back positive. She's pregnant babe. 10 weeks now. We are gonna have a child." Harry smiles and Louis stops dead. This is so amazing. He has alway wanted kids, he loves children. For this to happen, makes his already amazing day just extremely amazing.  
"My God babe, we are gonna be Daddies!" Louis cries out before latching himself onto Harry. Harry stumbling to catch him. Louis buries his face in Harry's neck and Harry kisses his hair softly.  
"I love you Lou. You are gonna be the best father." Harry whispers to him.  
"So will you." Louis mumbles in response. Harry gives him a squeeze and pulls back.  
"We need to go babe. We have a wedding to attend to." Harry reminds him.  
"I'd rather stay out here and kiss you." Louis says, kissing Harry on the lips.  
"Me too but lets go celebrate our marriage first then you can snog the pants off me." Harry suggests.  
"I'll keep you too that babe. You can snog my knickers off too." Louis winks back.  
"Then I'm gonna kiss all up your stomach and that bloody piercing that you got and haven't let me see yet. When did you even get it?" Harry asks, walking into the hall where their reception is.  
"A week ago. That is why I haven't taken my shirt off around you, showered with you or had sex with you for the past week. Wanted to keep it a surprise." Louis explains and Harry nods slowly.  
"I missed having you in the shower. I like having you wash me." Harry pouts.  
"You miss me washing your hair, you get turned on by me pulling your hair and end up giving you a shower blow job." Louis corrects.  
"That too but I just missed our close naked time together. I miss your little Louis." Harry says cheekily, looking around at the venue. It is quite small since that are only having immediate family and close friends. It has small round tables that seat about 8 each and a long table for the couple and their parties. It has a nice big dance floor in the centre of the room and the DJ booth is set up.  
"My little Louis? God, you are a knob sometimes. The only reason I'm marrying you is because of your huge dick and bank account." Louis teases.  
"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that. You'd miss my amazing sense of humour and pretty face. Not to mention my tallness because someone can't reach their favourite cereal sometimes." Harry hums.  
"Not my fault you are a fucking giant but yes, I'd miss you. Every...single...part." Louis kisses him between each word and Harry giggles. Actually giggles because he is a two year old child stuck in a man's body.  
"Aw sap." Harry quips.  
"Not as much as you baby." Louis retorts and Harry smiles. He is a hopeless romantic. Blame his mum for allowing him to read all her dramatic love story books when he was younger.

An hour later, once everyone is settled, it is time for speeches. Emily does hers, short and sweet. Then Jay, she cried a little. Then Anne, she cried a little as well. They are up to Niall.  
"Okay everyone. My name is Niall Horan and I'm Harry's best man. I've known Harry for about 10 years now. I've watched him grow from a gangly limbed, graceless baby deer at 14 into a muscular, strong but _still graceless_ man at 24." Niall starts and a burst of laughter fill the room. "I remember when we first met. We were in art class in freshman year at Stanford and you were all alone in the corner, humming the tune of a Rolling Stones song as you moulded your clay pot with your massive hands. You looked lonely so I decided to talk to you and those 30 minutes of conversation changed my life. I found myself a best friend. The next 2 years flew past, we became closer but the best time was about half way through first semester of Sophomore year, you came out to me. You were so emotional and scared that I was going to hate you and leave you. Instead, I pulled you closer and hugged you so hard that I didn't let got for nearly an hour. That is definitely one of the highlights of that year. Then Senior year came and boy, what a whirlwind that was. That was when Louis came to Stanford and Harry was obsessed with him. They became fast friends but I knew Harry had a thing for him. He would ogle at him during basketball games and during class. He would tell me all these facts about him and I didn't really care but he was so excited about him so I listened. Then Harry decided to make a move and ask Louis out with my helpful advice--"  
" _Advice?_ You threatens to lock me and Louis in the school storage room!" Harry cuts him off and the room laugh again.  
"Okay, decisive motives, Harry finally decided to do it and Louis said yes. so excited for him. Louis would be his first boyfriend and proper relationship. Harry would text me at night, telling me about his date with Louis or what they did when they hung out. Harry was and still is so infatuated with him that is sickly cute. I can see Louis that makes him so happy and giddy and just so bloody sappy but it makes me what to find my someone special. Find someone who makes me happy. Someone who make me feel the way Harry feels with Louis.

Louis, I trust that you will take amazing care with my best mate. We have become really close through Harry and I know you are an amazing and loveable person. You are so funny and cheery. Please don't feel bad to tell Harry off for his awful jokes. They are horrendous! But anyway, I hope you two live a happy and long life together in peace and harmony. I love you both. A toast to Harry and Louis!" Niall cheers, raising his glass. The crowd copy him and chant back. Harry pulls Niall in for a hug and squeezes him tightly.  
"Thanks Ni. I hope you do find someone special." Harry wishes to him.  
"Thanks bro." Niall replies. Louis brings him in for a hug too.  
"You're a great lad Niall. It's been a pleasure to be friends with you." Louis smiles.  
"I hope we are still friends when we are old and wrinkly. You are a top guy too Lou." Niall replies.  
"I hope that we are still mates too." Louis cheers, clapping him on the back before sitting back down next to Harry. Harry gives him a warming smile and Louis kisses his cheek quickly. The food is brought out and Louis didn't even realise he was that hungry until now.

After they have their dinner, Louis and Harry get ready to have their first dance.  
"Before our lovely couple have their dance, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine and the musician who will play their song, Ed Sheeran!" Niall says into the microphone and Louis thinks Harry is going to faint. Harry's hand clenches his and Harry's face pales. He is in love with Ed Sheeran. He plays his music non stop and has his poster in his closet. It is nearly as bad as his obsession with David Beckham. The only difference is Harry hasn't wanked over Ed like he was with Beckham, well, that he knows of.

Ed enters the room and Harry nearly screams. Ed is so beautiful. His ginger hair, piercing eyes, tattooed arms and cheery smile. He gives Niall a one armed hug and grabs the microphone.  
"Hello everyone, my name is Ed Sheeran and I am a musician if you didn't know. Niall contacted me saying that these two, especially Harry, are huge fans of my work so I decided to write a song about them." Ed introduces himself and Harry feels like he is gonna cry.  
"You okay babe?" Louis asks from beside him.  
"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed. You know how I feel about him." Harry sighs.  
"Yeah I do. It's okay." Louis smiles, kissing Harry's pink cheeks softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too munchkin."  
"C'mon you two, get out on the floor." Niall yells at them and Harry stands up shakily. He pulls Louis onto the floor and wraps his arms around Louis' waist. Louis drapes his arms around Harry's neck.  
"Okay, this song I wrote specifically for these two, thanks to Niall for the information he supplied. This is 18." Ed says into the microphone and a light smattering of applause fills the room. Ed starts plucking at his guitar then he starts to sings in his slow, crooning voice that Harry loves so much.

" _I have loved you since we were 18. Long before we both thought the same thing. To be loved, to be in love. All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you. I wanna love like you made me feel, when we were 18._ " Ed sings the chorus for the final time, just playing his guitar softly and Harry has tears tracking done his face, whether it is from joy or the song he doesn't know.  
"Are you fucking **_crying?"_** Louis asks, his voice cracking a little. Harry looks up at him and he can see tears forming in the little crinkles by his eyes. He nods and Louis wipes away his tears with his thumb. "You are such a sap."  
"Your sap forever now." Harry mumbles back.  
"Always. Always in my heart." Louis agrees and Ed's strumming comes to a halt. Applause fills the room and Harry and Louis pull apart, slotting against each other's waist.  
"Thank you everyone. Thanks for having me and congratulations to the happy couple." Ed says over the crowd and Harry starts to clap excitedly. Ed steps down from where he was standing and walks over to the pair. Harry thinks he is either going to smile awkwardly, choke, puke, past out or a combination of the last three. He extends his hand and Louis shakes it, Harry still too in shock to move.  
"Hey mate, I'm Louis and this is my husband Harry. Both big fans but Harry is definitely the bigger one." Louis smiles at the ginger man, remaining calm. Some-one has to be.  
"Great to hear you are fans. I saw you compete at the Commonwealth Games. It sucks that you came fourth. You deserved second at least." Ed tells him and Louis blushes.  
"Cheers mate. Your music is sick. Haz is a bit love struck. Pretty sure he love you more than he loves me." Louis laughs, squeezes Harry's hip. Harry's eyes wide and excited.  
"Not sure that's possible. Heard Niall's speech earlier." Ed joins in the laughter momentarily.  
"C'mon H, you gonna stand there and stare or talk to him?" Louis asks his husband teasingly.  
"Hi, I'm a huge fan. Sorry." Harry stutters and Ed smiles warmly towards him.  
"All good lad. Happens all the time, mostly girls but it still happens."  
"Yeah, I'm in love with you and your music. _Multiply_ is my favourite album." Harry smiles, his body loosening up.  
"Thanks, I hear you are a great Basket ball player. Don't watch the game myself but what I've heard is only positive." Ed tells him and Harry practically glows.  
"Thanks Ed." Harry chirps.  
"I've got to go talk to someone quickly. I'll leave you two to talk about music or something." Louis excuses himself with a shake of Ed's hand and kiss to Harry's cheek. He jogs away to Niall, who is talking to his and Harry's mothers.  
"Lou, you and Harry looked so beautiful together!" Anne smiles at him.  
"Thanks Mum." Louis replies, Anne blushes at the fact Louis called her mum.  
"What's up Boo?" His mum asks curiously, Louis groaning at the nickname.  
"Mum, we had an agreement that you wouldn't call me Boo after my 21st."  
"Sorry, it's just a habit." His mum grins sheepishly at him.  
"Sure, I'm here to talk to Niall." Louis explains, turning to Niall who looks guilty.  
"Hello Louis."  
"Why didn't you tell me fucking Ed Sheeran was coming to our wedding? When did you two even become friends?" He asks.  
"Language Louis!" Jay tuts but he ignores her.  
"Well, while you and Harry were in the US for H's basketball, I was travelling the world with 5 Seconds of Summer as a back up guitarist. Y'know, that pop-punk band from Australia?"  
"Yeah, 've heard a few of their songs." Louis nods.  
"Well, we were in Glasgow for a gig. We decided to do an acoustic show in a park and who happens to walk by? Ed Sheeran! He talked to us at the end of our little acoustic show, mostly Michael and I because he seemed really with our guitar skills. We exchanged numbers and I've been to a few gigs of his and we've hung out a few times. I told him you were getting married and are big fans and he offered to write a song for you. I said yes because who doesn't want a song written for them by Ed Sheeran? I didn't know he was actually gonna be here until like 2 days ago." Niall explains.  
"You know what Niall, you are the best mate I've known. I love you so much for doing this." Louis smiles.  
"All good bro." Niall replies.  
"Harry is so happy to be meeting his idol. I can't thank you enough for that." Louis adds and Niall pulls him in for a long hug. He can hear his mums coo at them and he fights the urge to roll his eyes.  
"All good Louis. I think you better go rescue your husband. He is getting a little flirty with Ed by the looks." Niall tells him, pulling back from the hug and pointing at them. Harry is looking over at Ed's phone and Ed's other hand is casually draped on his waist. He can't help but feel a surge of jealousy. He has always been a naturally jealous guy.  
"Yeah, I'll go pull a Prince Charming." Louis suggests and Niall laughs. Louis excuses himself and walks over to Harry.  
"Sorry Ed but I'm gonna have to take my husband back." Louis says, pulling Harry to his side.  
"All good. It was great meeting you two. Congrats." Ed wishes them before walking away.  
"What do you need me for?" Harry asks, his voice ever so slightly slurred. The wine he has been sipping on getting to him. He is probably the lightest lightweight drinker ever.  
"Nothing. Saw you a bit too close to Ed for my liking. Had to step it." Louis shrugs.  
"Did you get a little jealous baby?" Harry taunts.  
"Maybe. Don't like it when people touch you up." Louis defends himself with a huff.  
"I only have eyes for you baby. You know that." Harry replies, kissing Louis' forehead.  
"Good, otherwise you weren't getting my garter from underneath my dress later on." Louis starts to suggest names and Harry feels his ear flush red with anger. "I could get Niall or maybe Liam. I'm sure Zayn would do it just fine. Good practice for him and Liam next year."  
"No-one else is going anywhere near your dick but me. You hear me?" Harry growls hotly in his ear.  
"Yeah." Louis breathlessly replies and Harry bites the top of his ear.  
"Hey guys, people wanna dance. Can we start the DJ booth up and clear some room?" Lilee asks, tapping him on the shoulder. Louis nods and she smiles. She hasn't changed much since Stanford. She has gotten a little taller and she is now a gymnastic teacher at a local primary school. She still has long black hair, freckles, brown eyes and long legs.  
"I gotta go get changed love. I have a party dress. Can't dance in a floor length gown. I'd trip myself over for sure." Louis chuckles.  
"Okay, have fun getting changed. Try not to be a slut." Harry says with a wink.  
"I'm only a slut for you love." Louis purrs.  
"You better be." Harry slaps his bum and Louis squeaks as he walks to the bathroom, Niall handing him a bag on the way.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, drinks flowing, bodies dancing and happiness all 'round. Louis looks stunning in his party dress, which is practically a miniature and shorter version of his wedding dress, and yes, Harry did get his garter out from under his dress. He may or may not have taken a peak at the blue lace rest across his partner's lower half.

He and Louis are dancing, Louis' back half pressed to his front. Louis rests his head on Harry and Harry kisses his forehead, "I love you so much."  
"Love you too." Louis whispers back.  
"You know what we have to do tonight?" Harry asks.  
"What do we have to do husband?" Louis hums.  
"We need to have sex for first time as a married couple."  
"You have a one track mind baby." Louis giggles, turning around and pressing his front against Harry's, looking up at him. His head resting on Harry's chest, hearing the thump of his heart.  
"Maybe but I want you tonight. You've been holding me off for nearly two weeks. That is the longest we've gone in _ages_. Missed having your tight ass around my dick." Harry growls and Louis lets out a little whimper.  
"Wanted our day to be special. Wanted to be tight for you. Want your huge cock splitting me open." Louis whimpers softly.  
"Want that too baby. How about we get out of here? So I can fuck you so good that you wont remember your name." Harry suggests.  
"We can't just leave our own wedding." Louis pants, Harry gripping his bum under his dress, rubbing over the lace.  
"They won't mind. They know it is a wedding tradition to fuck like rabbits. C'mon baby, let me take you." Harry purrs in his ear.  
"Fuck, okay. Let's go." Louis nods and Harry nips Louis' jaw softly. He grabs his husband's hand and drags him over to their mums.  
"Mum, we are gonna head off. Please make sure Niall doesn't get too drunk." Harry tells them, Louis kissing his neck softly, the arousal and alcohol larger in his system rather than shame and subtlety.  
"Alright, have a good night. I know you will. Don't break him H." Anne tells him.  
"I'll try but no promises." Harry winks, pushing Louis off his neck, only to get a whine of disapproval.  
"Okay, bye babies. Love you." Jay kisses both their heads and Harry picks Louis up bridal style. Louis lets out a little scream before burying his face in Harry's neck.

"C'mon baby, need you to show me your pretty little body." Harry tells him, pressing him against the wall of their bedroom. He starts to nip at Louis' neck as Louis' hands go flat against their cream coloured wall. They bought a house in London for Louis to use during training. It is decently sized, not bigger than the one they have in LA for Harry's basketball though.  
"Get me naked then. If you are a gentlemen, you will help your lady get out of his dress." Louis teasingly remarks, turning around and shaking his bum at Harry.  
"I'm gonna get you naked like a gentleman, lick all up your body like a gentleman and then fuck you like a bloody gentleman." Harry taunts, ripping the zipper of Louis' dress down and watching it puddle at his feet. Leaving his husband in his blue lacy knickers with white trim.  
"Fuck, _please_." Louis pants as Harry grips his hips roughly and turns him around. He stares into Harry's blown pupils and Harry smiles wickedly.  
"Love you all exposed like this baby. All for me?" Harry asks.  
"All for you Harry. Fuck me." Louis pleads, his hands clutching his stomach, hiding his belly button.  
"Only if you show me your piercing." Harry supplies and Louis moves his hands. Harry's knees buckle and he drops to the floor to get a better look at it. It is a bar through the top of his skin with a blue gem, the colour of Louis' eyes, Harry's favourite blue, in the hole of his belly button. It looks so beautiful, Louis' body is beautiful. It suits him so well. "Fuck baby, you look so good." Harry kisses the skin around it before pressing a wet kiss to the actual piercing. Louis lets out a little whine and Harry leans back.  
"It's still a little sensitive." He warns and Harry smiles up at him, dimples and all.  
"I'll be careful. Look at you. You are so pretty. How did I get so lucky?" Harry asks himself aloud. He kisses down Louis' hairless skin. He waxes every so often because he likes having smooth skin. Harry can tell he has waxed recently because he is so clean and he still smells like his cinnamon scented wax.  
"I'm the lucky one." Louis whines back, keening into Harry's touch as he mouths over his hardening cock in his lace underwear. Harry chuckles lightly, knowing Louis can never take a compliment without giving one back. It just one of the many things Harry loves about him.

His lips brush over Louis' balls and over his perineum quickly before pulling his head back. Louis looks down at him and he winks.  
"C'mon babe, to the bed. It will be more comfortable there than this wall." Harry tells him and he stands up. Louis kisses him, lingering slightly before walking to the bed. Harry shreds himself of his clothes. His jacket, shirt and trousers stripped off his body quickly, leaving him in just his briefs. His neon blue ones because he wanted to.  
"Harry, please. Need you in me." Louis pants from the bed and Harry grabs the lube from their bedside table. They stopped using condoms a while ago and to be honest, they both prefer it without one.

Harry pulls the lace down and flings it across the room. Louis scoffs at him and Harry nips his thigh, leaning down and blowing on Louis' hole.  
"Can I rim you?" Harry ask tentatively, as much as he likes being in control, he wants to make sure Louis is comfortable first.  
"God yes, fuck yes!" Louis nods, flipping over without being told and pushing his arse up. Harry grips his hips, pulling him up so Louis is resting on his forearms. He spreads Louis' ass cheeks and nearly moans at the sight. Two weeks of no sex makes him extremely horny. His puckered, dusty pink rim so exposed and ready for him. God, he want it so bad. He goes for it, licking a fat stripe across the muscle. Louis' thigh muscle twitches as he pushes back for more.

Harry tongues at Louis enthusiastically, delving and diving into the skin. Relishing in the taste and smell of Louis, it drives him crazy and spurs him on. He pushes his tongue inside Louis' hole, feeling the muscle stretch around his tongue. Louis cries out his name, his face pushed against the pillow. It feels like it has been forever since Harry has even touched him like this.  
"Fuck Harry, more!" Louis begs, his fingers gripping at the red silk sheets. Harry's wet lips leave his hole with the most obscene slurping sound that Louis has heard and Louis looks up at Harry, over his shoulder. Harry looks obscene. Puffy red lips, slickness down to his chin and messy hair.  
"You want more baby? Tell me what to do. It's your night husband." Harry purrs and Louis' heart thumps. He won't get used to be called Harry's husband for ages.  
"Put your fingers in me. Fuck, need them in me." Louis pleads, spreading his legs a bit further. He just needs this. Wants some contact with him that he has been craving.  
"Okay baby, whatever you want." Harry nods, sitting up a bit straighter and squeezing some lube onto his fingers.

"Fuck, fuck H, please!" Louis babbles as Harry's three lubed fingers move inside him, just grazing his prostate, teasing him of what he needs.  
"Patience love. We have all night. You are mine and I'm yours forever now." Harry hushes him, scissoring his fingers a little.  
"If this take forever, I'll think about changing my mind." Louis mumbles lowly but Harry catches every word. He knows it is a hollow threat but he can't help the way his blood boils when he thinks of someone else fucking Louis, seeing him in such a vulnerable position.

He pushes his fingers in roughly, slamming into Louis' prostate. Hitting the nub with force so that Louis' head actually hits the head board.  
"Fuck!" Louis curses, rubbing his red forehead. Harry scoffs pitilessly at him, slamming his prostate again before pulling his fingers out slowly. Making sure Louis feels the drag of his digits. He grabs the lube bottle and squeezes some onto his hand before lathering his cock in the shiny substance. He chucks the bottle somewhere before rubbing the head of his cock around Louis' rim. Louis keens, pushing back and wiggling, gasping when the tip of Harry's dick snags his rim.  
"So fucking desperate, you're such a slut. Fucking cock slut." Harry spits at him, pressuring his rim, hand firmly placed on the small of his back, pushing him into the mattress.  
"Your slut. Only a slut for you. Fuck me please." Louis begs, only silencing when Harry finally pushing in, sliding into the warmth and tightness that he has missed for two weeks. It will always amaze Harry on how tight Louis is, not matter how much prep or basically anything he gets. Harry sheathes himself in until he stops, hips flush against Louis' arse.  
"Fuck baby, so good. So nice and tight for your spouse." Harry groans aloud and Louis feels a shiver dance up his spine, of course Harry would call him his spouse.  
"Shit, move. Please. Need you." Louis groans, only short sentences forming in his brain. Harry is overriding his senses, his thoughts, his body, his fucking _everything_.  
"Can't see your face. Wanna see you. Roll over." Harry tells him and Louis feels like screaming. Harry literally just got inside him.  
"No, want you to fuck me like this." Louis whines, not budging. Harry's grip on his hips tighten and he bends over Louis' body. His chest to Louis' back.  
"I'm in charge here. You will do as I say." He growls into Louis' ear and Louis lets out a whine. Harry kisses down his spine as he pulls out, listening to hitches in Louis' breath. He flips Louis over and he takes in the sight of his new husband. Flushed from his chest up, messed hair, smudged make-up and that fucking beautiful piercing through his navel. He feels so lucky to have him.  
"So beautiful, so fucking gorgeous. You are so amazing Louis. Fuck, I love you." Harry whispers it to him like it is a secret and he can't tell anyone else. He tries to distract Louis, hushed sweet nothing dripping from his lips as he pushes in once again. He slides in much easier and Louis cries out his name, wrapping his legs around his waist.  
"Fuck me. Just please, fuck me!" Louis pleads, fingers tight in the sheets. Harry presses his lips against Louis as he starts to move his hips. He swallows up the moans as he sticks his tongue into Louis' mouth.

Louis grips Harry's long hair and tugs on it as their tongues slide filthily against one another's. Harry moans into his mouth and Louis pulls harder, telling Harry to fuck him harder as his heels dig into the flesh of Harry's bum. Harry shifts up his angle, his hips slapping against Louis' sweaty golden skin. Louis screams as Harry slams in his prostate, nails digging into Harry's scalp. Harry goes harder, rabbiting into his husband and drinking in the little pretty moans and delicate whimpers that leave his pink bitten lips.  
"Who fucks you this good? You wouldn't leave me. No-one could fuck you like this. Make you so wrecked and desperate. Who fucks you so good?" Harry asks, hand wrapping around Louis' right arse cheek and squeezing it.  
"You _fuck_ only you Harry. Only one for _shit_ me." Louis hiccups, his eyes verging on closing but he can't look away from the near possessively look in Harry's eyes.  
"You better fucking believe it." Harry growls at him, slapping Louis' ass cheek harshly. He grips both Louis' thighs, spreading them as wide as he can as his hips keep up their punishing and brutal pace. He is so glad that Louis never quit gymnastics. Louis screams, his hands sliding out of Harry's hair and overlapping them on his thighs.

Louis feels hot. He feels so fucking good. Harry is all over him and he will have him forever. Harry knows how to run him right. He clenches tightly around Harry and Harry's moans get louder.  
"Fuck Lou." Harry groans, Louis feels devilishly tight around him. His stomach is heating up, his orgasm becoming known but he is going to make Louis come first.

He moves his right hand off Louis' thigh to Louis' cock which is red and swollen against his soft stomach, below his pierced belly button.  
"You gonna come for me baby? Come all over your little tummy?" Harry asks, using the pre-come to slick his hand as it glides along the skin. He thumbs at the sensitive head and Louis squirms at his words. Louis nods weakly but Harry wants more. "Use your words baby. Otherwise you won't come."  
"Yeah, gonna come. Gonna come for you. Be a good boy for you." Louis whines and Harry smiles wickedly. Louis will always please him.  
"Always a good boy for me baby." Harry tells him and Louis whimpers softly. Harry knows that Louis likes to he praised, likes to be told he is good and Harry will do anything for his baby. Harry moves his hand faster up and down Louis' cock as his hips moves a tad slower, rocking into his husband. Louis' lips start to quivers and his legs starts to shake so Harry knows he is getting close.  
"Harry, please. Can I?" Louis asks.  
"Can you what darling?" Harry asks teasingly, holding the base of Louis' cock. Louis lets out a long, high pitched whine and looks at Harry desperately. Harry glares at him and Louis swallows.  
"Please let me come. Please Harry." Louis begs and Harry jerks him off quickly, his hips slapping Louis' bum and Louis comes. And he comes hard. His head lolling back, his eyes closing and his mouth letting out a moan of his husband's name that trails off into a high keen. His thighs tremble, his toes curl as his cock jerks, come spurting out the tip. It pools on his stomach, dripping in his belly button. Harry pumps him until he is finished and softening in his hand. He pulls out of Louis' pliant body and straddles his thighs, gripping his cock and wanking himself hard and fast over Louis' tummy.  
"Fuck Lou, you are so hot." Harry groans, his hand flying up and down his dick. Louis looks up at him as his eyes as glazed over.  
"You're hot. Fucked me so good. Gonna feel you for days." Louis says lazily, watching Harry work himself.  
"Fuck, keep talking. I'm so close." Harry moans out, thumbing at the head of his cock. Louis' voice is fucking sinful, so is his face, his body. His everything is sinful.  
"Fuck me so well. So good. Only you can. I'm yours, your baby." Louis purrs and Harry lets out a low moan with a slur of his name as he comes onto Louis' skin, coating his bellybutton with his come. He wipes the tip of his cock with his thumb and pushes it into Louis' mouth as he kneels between Louis' legs, licking at the fluid on Louis' tummy. Louis sucks his thumb as Harry cleans his stomach of the sticky white come and flicks his piercing with his tongue.  
"You are too hot for your own good. This piercing is fucking amazing." Harry tells him once he is finished. He pulls his thumb out of Louis' mouth.  
"Can't believe you came on it. Didn't know it would affect you so much." Louis sighs, looking at his spit slick skin. Harry sucks a deep purple mark into the skin next to it.  
"As I said, years ago, I get turned on by a certain cute gymnastic loving man with blue eyes, brown hair and a nice ass called Louis Tomlinson. Whatever he does, I like." Harry teases, crawling up the bed and resting next to him.  
"I don't think those were the exact words babe." Louis says.  
"Had to change them. You're a man now. A strong, beautiful man." Harry gives him an eskimo kiss and Louis giggles.  
"Say you, Mr. _I go to the gym every morning and pump 50 kg iron bar._ You can't call me strong compared to you."  
"Fine, you are my delicate little Louis. My spouse whom I love very much." Harry corrects himself and Louis nods approvingly.  
"Much better. I love you too spouse." Louis kiss his lips softly before curling around Harry's body, spooning him. Harry slots into his little spoon position as he has done for years and will continue to for the next 80 years.

 

 

**_(Louis wins 2 gold medals at the next Olympics and Harry wins the NBA. They pair pass in their sleep at ages 97 and 98. Both with successful winning careers and 2 children with 5 grand children)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry that I keep writing long AUs. I find it hard to write reality sometimes. This took ages bc I had the worst writers block but here it is. The next one I write, I'll try to write a reality one.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
